The Crown
by Michio Miura
Summary: Aku tidak butuh pangeran untuk menjadikanku sebagai seorang putri. Karena tanpa harus menikah dengan pangeran pun tahta itu akan menjadi milikku. Tahta seorang ratu.
1. Chapter 1

The Crown

Author Michio Miura

Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya

Pairing: Sasuhina

Kalau tidak suka langsung aja klik back atau langsung saja klik silang

.

.

.

Aku tidak butuh pangeran untuk menjadikanku sebagai seorang putri. Karena tanpa harus menikah dengan pangeran pun tahta itu akan menjadi milikku. Tahta seorang ratu.

.

.

.

Mata lavendernya menatap tajam sebuah dokumen yang teronggok di atas meja kerjanya. Dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan oleh salah satu karyawannya. Ungu pucat itu meneliti kata tiap kata yang tertera di dalamnya. Memahami betul dengan isi tulisan yang menyangkut hidup mati perusahaannya.

Sedangkan beberapa orang berdiri dengan pandangan ketakutan. Bosnnya yang tengah memeriksa laporan belum menunjukkan tanggapan apapun selain tatapan tajam dan raut muka masam.

"Ulang." Satu kata yang sukses membuat tiga orang itu melemas. Lembaran kertas yang mereka kerjakan seminggu ini dilempar keras oleh bosnya.

"Hyuuga-sama bagian mana yang salah?" Salah satu laki-laki yang terbilang cukup tua memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Semua." Poni indigonya ia sibak keatas. Suara datarnya lebih mending dibanding saat ia berteriak.

"Tapi semua data yang kami masukkan sesuai dengan laporan yang ada, Hyuuga-sama." Masih tetap bersikeras, karyawan itu tetap ngotot menuntut penjelasan.

"Jika kalian bekerja dengan benar, seharusnya kalian tahu mana data sekarang dengan data tahun lalu." Intonasi suaranya mulai meninggi. "Lagipula, kulihat tadi ada angka yang cukup besar pada bagian pengeluaran. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya itu?" Tangannya ia sekap di dada. Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi dengan kembali menunjukkan tatapan tajam.

"Ah…itu…" Semua orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu saling salah tingkah. Tidak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan menyulitkan dari bos mudanya.

"Perbaiki sekarang. Serahkan padaku sore ini." Dan kalimat itu seolah menjadi usiran halus untuk ketiga karyawan itu. Para laki-laki itu pergi dengan pandangan lesu.

Kepalanya ia pijat pelan untuk menghilangkan pening yang terasa. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada rapat pemegang saham dan laporan yang menjadi materi yang dibahas belum juga merujuk pada kata selesai. Bukan karyawan tadi yang kelimpungan, ia sendiri juga mengalami hal itu. Tumpukan map yang menghiasi mejanya seolah meminta dirinya untuk segera memeriksa satu persatu.

Ia sambar cangkir kopinya hingga tandas. Kantung mata yang kian hari makin menghitam membuat penampilannya semakin persis seperti nenek sihir. Begitu yang ia dengar dari para karyawan wanita.

"Hinata." Tepat ketika ia membuka lembar ketiga, seorang berambut coklat jabrik masuk tanpa permisi. Moodnya semakin buruk saat melihat cengiran lebarnya.

"Apa?"

"Hei…hei…tidak perlu sampai berkata ketus begitu." Hinata memutar matanya bosan.

"Kenapa kemari?" Oke, Hinata berusaha menghargai kedatangan temannya walaupun dalam hati ia ingin segera mengusir pria bertato segitiga itu.

"Kau tau Misaki-chan terlihat sangat imut hari ini." Tangan tannya menyodorkan selembar foto anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Wajahnya meronanya terlihat bodoh dimata Hinata. Bagaimana bisa temannya yang merupakan pekerja perusahaan sebelah datang hanya untuk memamerkan foto anaknya yang baru berusia lima tahun. Sekali dua kali Hinata bisa memaklumi, tapi ia datang setiap hari saat jam makan siang ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hm kawai, kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi cepat pergi." Hinata menanggapi dengan tidak antusias, ia memfokuskan kembali pada dokumennya.

"Kau judes sekali sih." Kekehnya pelan. Hinata hanya mendengus tanpa mengalihkan lavendernya.

"Aku lihat tadi karyawanmu keluar dengan lesu dari ruanganmu. Kau apakan mereka?" Kiba berjalan kearah counter untuk menyeduh teh. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan jika kemari.

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong. Akhir-akhir ini moodmu tidak baik. Mana mungkin kau tidak melakukan hal aneh pada karyawanmu."

"Berhenti mengatakanku seperti seorang peleceh seksual, Kiba." Hinata membubuhi tanda tangannya pada kertas yang baru selesai ia baca.

"Haha, warui."

"Kau kemari bukan untuk pamer foto ataupun minum teh, bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah." Kiba bersender pada dinding dekat dengan kursi Hinata. Mengamati bagaimana cekatannya perempuan itu menangani kertas-kertas yang tampak berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kudengar dari bosku, rapat pemegang saham nanti juga menentukan siapa yang menduduki kursi CEO di perusahaan pusat."

"Begitulah." Hinata menjawab sekenanya, terdengar tidak suka. Kiba lagi-lagi tertawa karena mendapati respon dari temannya.

"Jadi ini yang membuat moodmu begini." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata. Kiba melirik sedikit, terlihat jelas dimatanya raut wajah tak suka.

"Kau pikir dengan bekerja keras seperti ini, jabatan itu akan jadi milikmu? Seharusnya kau sadar bukan, kau juga perlu relasi."

"Dan sayangnya, semua pemegang saham berpihak padanya." Hinata berucap ketus, kalau tidak dengan cara ini bagaimana bisa ia memenangkan jabatan itu.

"Tidak semuanya, ada beberapa yang bersikap netral."

"Ya, kau benar. Salah satunya dirimu." Ucapan menyindir untuk sahabat anjingnya.

"Meski hak suaraku kurang, aku tetap ada dipihakmu." Hinata tidak menanggapi. Pikirannya ia sibukkan dengan angka-angka yang tertera di layar komputernya. Sekarang gantian Kiba yang mendengus.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa tidak dekati saja perusahaan Uchiha?" Kiba tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Kau bisa menawarkan sedikit perjanjian menguntungkan untuk mereka."

"Uchiha pintar dan kau bodoh. Mana mau mereka mendapat sedikit. Lagipula hubungan keluarga kami sedikit bermasalah."

"Walau begitu kau rela apa kalau dia yang menjadi CEO-nya?"

"Hell, Kiba. Kau pikir aku kerja siang malam hanya untuk membiarkannya duduk santai sambil menunggu jabatan itu datang sendiri padanya." Hinata yang Kiba kenal memang mudah tersulut emosinya jika membahas tentang orang itu.

"Jadi coba saja dulu. Rugi sedikit tidak apa-apa kan."

Hinata meresapi pendapat teman masa kecilnya itu. Untuk beberapa alasan, perempuan berambut indigo itu membetulkan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bekerja sama dengan saingan perusahaan.

.

.

.

Semua ini rencana Kiba dan Hinata hanya menurut. Mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah restoran bintang lima yang sudah di pesan dengan nama Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata sengaja datang setengah jam lebih dulu. Mengantisipasi jalanan kota Tokyo yang macet saat jam-jam seperti ini. Lagipula Hinata tidak mau mebuat kecewa calon partnernya dengan keterlambatannya.

Maka dari itu, selain datang lebih awal Hinata tadi menyempatkan diri untuk berbenah di sebuah salon untuk sedikit merapikan penampilan yang katanya Kiba terlihat menyeramkan. Mengenakan wrap dress berwarna drak blue polos dan juga stiletto setinggi sepuluh senti. Dan jangan tanyakan dari mana Kiba mendapat semua itu setelah perdebatan alot mereka. Bukannya ia tidak tahu perihal fashion, namun entah kenapa Kiba begitu keras kepala menyeretnya untuk pergi ke salon.

Melakukan perawatan menyeluruh yang katanya juga untuk persiapannya nanti saat rapat. Hinata bingung sendiri, dirinya saja tidak seheboh ini perihal penampilan. Tapi dihitung-hitung ia menganggap hal ini sebagai hiburan sendiri untuk menghilangkan stresnya.

Hinata sudah menyiapkan beberapa berkas penting untuk meyakinkan perwakilan Uchiha nanti agar mau berpihak padanya. Mungkin jika hal ini berjalan mulus, ia bakal mentraktir Kiba nanti.

Tidak berselang lama, seseorang menarik kursi yang ada di depan Hinata. Hinata yang pada saat itu terlihat sibuk dengan smartphone-nya sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan tamunya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Saat namanya dipanggil, lavender itu langsung bersinggungan dengan onyx.

Hinata mengernyit ragu, seingatnya wajah pemegang saham Uchiha tidak semuda ini.

"Uchiha Fugaku-san?" Hinata memastikan jika ingatannya tidak lupa dengan nama pentolan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Anaknya." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan jabat tangan singkat dari Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ayahku ada urusan mendadak sehingga tidak bisa kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya beliau mengirim anda untuk menggantikannya."

"Jadi, kerjasama seperti apa kau tawarkan?" Sasuke menyesap anggur putih dengan pelan, ia tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Proyek perusahaan Hyuuga di Aomori. Pembangunan resort yang mulai dibangun bulan depan."

"Rinciannya?"

Hinata meyerahkan amplop kuning yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi. Memperhatikan wajah rupawan pemuda itu membaca kertas demi kertas. Bahkan semenjak ia menyerahkan amplop itu lavendernya tidak berhenti mengamati tiap gerakan Sasuke. Memastikan jika calon partner-nya tidak kecewa.

"Di bagian ini, sepertinya perusahaan Uchiha tidak terlalu mendapat untung." Jari Sasuke mengetuk pelan barisan kanji yang dimaksud. Hinata segera membaca salinannya.

"Mungkin yang anda maksud sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan lima atau enam tahun mendatang."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

Suasana diantara keduanya kembali hening.

"Kami setuju." Setelah lima belas menit saling diam, kata Sasuke menjadi obat mujarab untuk menghilangkan nuansa canggung itu. Sedang Hinata sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Akan kugunakan hak suaraku untuk memilihmu, Hyuuga-san."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Saya pastikan anda tidak akan kecewa."

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-sama, rapatnya akan dimulai lima menit lagi."

Kesadaran Hinata kembali. Tidak sengaja tertidur di kursi ruang kerjanya, Hinata langsung menyambar cermin bundar untuk melihat kondisi penampilannya saat ini. Penampilannya terlihat apik jika saja tidak ada warna hitam yang menghiasi bawah matanya. Tangan putihnya mengambil bedak yang entahlah apa merk-nya dan sedikit menaburkan pada wajahnya.

Lalu ia menyambar laporan perusahaan yang pada akhirnya dapat diselesaikan kemarin. Berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju ruang rapat. Matanya seketika memindai ke penjuru ruangan untuk mendapati dua orang dengan rambut coklat panjang telah duduk manis di kursi dengan spot paling baik. Hinata sedikit mengangguk untuk menyapa, meskipun hanya mendapat dengusan dari salah satunya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang menunjuk kerahnya. Hinata yang tahu maksudnya segera membenahi kerah kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan. Saling menampilkan senyum tipis sebagai sapaan ringan.

Dibantu beberapa orang, Hinata mempresentasikan laporan keuangan perusahaan. Mereka yang memadati ruangan itu seolah terhipnotis untuk mendengarkan kata demi kata yang Hinata ucapkan. Pembawaan yang tegas dan penuh keyakinan serta komunikatif, berhasil membuat banyak orang terpesona.

Setelahnya saat yang paling ditunggu oleh Hinata. Penentuan CEO perusahaan pusat.

Para pemegang saham terlihat saling berdiskusi dengan orang yang ada disampingnya. Lavender itu menatap lavender lain dengan pandangan tajam.

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri. Membuat aksinya itu mendapat respon dari seluruh mata di ruangan itu.

"Tanpa harus menggunakan vote. Saya menunjuk Hyuuga Neji sebagai CEO perusahaan Hyuuga." Kalimat yang bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Hinata.

Tidak perlu menggunakan vote katanya? Lalu apa gunanya ia bekerja keras selama ini?

Tubuh Hinata bergetar tak percaya. Sebegitu mudahnya saudaranya mendapat posisi itu, hanya karena ia terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ketika Hinata hendak menyuarakan protesnya, ia mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari para pemegang saham. Berdiri berkumpul mengerubungi bagian dimana CEO baru duduk.

Dunia Hinata seolah runtuh saat itu juga. Mimpi yang sedari dulu ia kejar, hancur tak bersisa karena beberapa kata dari sang ayah. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu alasan ayahnya, alasan klasik yang menilai perempuan tidak cocok untuk dijadikan seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Hinata juga tahu alasan lain yang menjadi alasan terkuat dipilihnya Neji sebagai CEO. Karena pemuda yang tengah ditatapnya sekarang adalah anak pertama dari ayahnya.

Anak laki-laki dari istri sah Hyuuga Hiashi, tentunya menjadikannya sebagai ahli waris sebenarnya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya anak yang terlahir dari seorang simpanan sang direktur Hyuuga. Sudah anak simpanan, perempuan lagi. Menjadi ahli waris nomor tiga setelah Neji dan Hanabi. Mengakibatkan dirinya dipandang sebelah mata oleh para pemegang saham.

Kehidupan nyamannya seketika berganti setelah kakinya menginjak mansion Hyuuga untuk pertama kali. Tidak ada kemewahan bak seorang putri yang ia dapat, melainkan berbagai macam siksaan batin. Mulai dari sabotase dari nyonya besar Hyuuga, sampai dengan pembullyan dari adik tirinya. Mereka melakukan hal itu semata-mata hanya untuk mengusirnya keluar. Bahkan akibat suatu perbuatan mereka, sang ayah sampai tidak mempercayainya lagi.

Oleh karena itu, Hinata tidak ingin hanya pasrah menerima semua perlakuan mereka ataupun menunggu pangeran berkuda putih datang untuk menyelamatkannya seperti dalam cerita ibunya. Seminggu setelah kematian sang ibu, kedua lavender Hinata seolah tersadar, jika tidak ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang didapat tanpa adanya perjuangan. Dengan mengabaikan semua hinaan yang tertuju padanya, Hinata akan membuktikan jika dialah yang pantas mendapatkan posisi itu.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba sudah mengenal Hyuuga Hinata semenjak mereka masih anak-anak. Bocah perempuan dengan mata aneh yang selalu dijauhi oleh anak-anak lain. Kiba kecil bukanlah pahlawan yang menolong sang putri dan berakhir hidup baghagia selamnya. Melainkan ibunya sudah berpesan dari rumah padanya untuk mendekati gadis kecil bermarga Hyuuga itu. Kiba yang tahu maksud dibalik itu hanya menurut, dengan iming-imingan mainan, bocah berusia lima tahun itu menyapa setiap hari.

Kedekatan mereka yang semula hanya sekedar basa-basi berubah ketika Kiba tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata. Semua sandiwaranya berhenti pada hari itu, hari dimana ia melihat air mata menetes dari lavender jernihnya dan hal pertama itu berubah menjadi terakhir kali. Sejak saat itu temannya berubah, berubah dari gadis pemalu menjadi gadis yang dingin, tapi ia sendiri juga berubah. Kiba bersumpah akan menjadi teman yang sesungguhnya demi Hinata.

Dan janji itu berlaku sampai sekarang. Menemani Hinata pada saat dan kondisi apapun, membuktikan jika dirinya memang pantas Hinata sebut sebagai sahabat.

Mungkin sekarang salah satunya, duduk menemani Hinata selama berjam-jam di sebuah klub malam. Mendengarkan dengan sabar semua celotehan tak jelas dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Kau tahu kan Kiba…hik…aku yang pantas…hik…jadi CEO… bukannya si gondrong…hik…Neji." Kiba sebenarya sudah bosan mendengar celotehan yang sama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ia pergi, ia tidak tahu nasib Hinata seperti apa. Sudah banyak pasang mata memperhatikan gadis mabuk itu, mengincarnya.

"Hinata sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Aku ti-dak ingin pulang." Hinata kembali menegak botol beer-nya sampai habis. Jika Kiba tidak salah hitung, ini sudah botol ketujuh.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang." Berdebat dengan Hinata yang sadar sudah sulit apalagi saat mabuk.

"Pulang saja…hik…sana." Kiba hanya menghela nafas.

"Kita pulang bersama. Aku antar." Tangan kekarnya meraih tangan Hinata, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin pulang." Hinata menyambar tangannya cepat hingga genggaman itu terlepas. "Aku mau ikut kamu, Kiba." Kiba bergidik mendengarnya. Jika dulu ia akan tenang saja membawa Hinata ke apartementnya namun sekarang berbeda. Hell, Hinata. Kiba sudah menikah ingat?

"Aku tidak mau mata Misaki tercemar karena melihatmu, bodoh." Alasan bagus selain membuat istrinya cemburu. Kiba berani bersumpah sebagian waktunya ia habiskan bersama Hinata daripada bersama istrinya.

"Kau ingin membuat istriku salah paham apa?" Hinata meringis, meskipun mabuk otaknya masih bekerja. Perempuan duapuluh tujuh tahun itu mengenal Kiba luar dalam, termasuk kenal dekat dengan istrinya. Tentunya itu hanya bualan Kiba saja untuk tidak mengganggu waktu mereka.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan pada mereka." Pipi merah, rambut acak-acakan, bau alkohol menyengat. Mana mungkin Kiba membawanya ke apartementnya. Anaknya masih harus dijaga kepolosannya, apalagi melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang bisa-bisa image Hinata hancur di mata Misaki.

Bahkan semenjak perdebatan mereka, Kiba sampai menghiraukan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dari pengirim yang sama.

 _'Daddy, kapan pulang? Misaki masak tamagoyaki lho.'_

Wajah kesalnya seketika berubah merona. Membayangkan gadis kecilnya menunggunya dirumah. "Baiklah, kau ikut." Kiba lagi-lagi mengalah. Tidak ada salahnya membawa temannya yang sedang depresi ke rumah. Memberikan penghiburan ketika teman sedang ada masalah merupakan tugasnya, kan.

Kiba sudah siap untuk mengendong Hinata di punggungnya ketika seorang dengan setelah jas rapi menghadang jalannya. Mata sipitnya tentu mengenali sosok itu meskipun dalam keadaan remang. Rambut mencuat model pantat ayam dan juga mata sehitam jelaga. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalian akan pergi?" Kadang Kiba merasa harus mengetuk kepala si jenius itu. Adik ipar kakaknya itu memang kadang kurang peka dengan keadaan di sampingnya. Tidak tahu apa berat tubuh Hinata terus bertambah dari tahun ketahun, kalau Hinata berumur tujuh tahun Kiba akan senang hati menggendong tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

"Yah, begitulah. Pesta sudah berakhir." Langkah Kiba kembali terhenti akibat tangan Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kalau kalian dekat. Tapi mau kau apakan nona Hyuuga?" Mengikatnya dengan tali kemudian membuangnya ke sungai. Tentu saja membawanya pulang ke apartementnya.

"Dia ingin menginap di apartemenku." Tangan Kiba mulai kesemutan sekarang.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi tapi tangannya masih mencegah Kiba untuk melangkah.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya membawa perempuan lajang di punggungmu kan." Guyonan Kiba mendapat pukulan tak sadar dari Hinata. Kiba terkekeh, meskipun kesadarnnya tidak sempurna Hinata masih bisa menangkap sindiran tajam untuknya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu permisi. Berikan salamku pada Itachi-nii dan keponakanku."

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Mengambil segelas whiskey dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Tou-san okaeri~" Langkah kaki kecil itu berlari cepat menuju pintu, tepat saat kakinya sampai pada undakan ia melihat seorang lelaki berbadan tegap yang tak lain adalah ayahnya tengah membopong perempuan berambut indigo. Senyumnya semakin merekah saat mengenali siapa dibalik gendongan sang ayah.

"Bibi Hinata." Kelopak mata Hinata membuka, bocah kecil yang terseyum ke arahnya membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Misaki. Kau sudah besar sekarang." Hinata sadar dengan kekhawatiran Kiba, sedikit ia jauhkan tubuhnya agar hidung mungil itu tidak mencium bau aneh dari tubuhnya.

"Hinata-san konbanwa." Dari arah dapur muncul seorang berambut coklat panjang yang tengah mengenakan apron dengan hiasan bunga.

"Tamaki-san, maaf tidak memberi tahumu kalau aku mau mampir." Untunglah Kiba sudah merapikan rambut acak-acakan Hinata di mobil. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa ada bekas tangan yang menempel di pipi Hinata sekarang jika pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Hinata-san sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kiba. Sedang Kiba hanya mendengus. Tamaki yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi antara suaminya dengan sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Misaki bisa siapkan mangkuk untuk bibi Hinata." Misaki langsung beranjak pergi. Kiba mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Sudah berapa bulan Tamaki-san?" Hinata tersenyum menggoda. Jadi ini alasan lain Kiba menyeretnya untuk segera pulang.

"Enam bulan." Jawab perempuan itu malu-malu. Tangan Hinata mengusap pelan perut istri sahabatnya.

"Akan ada Misaki kecil lagi."

"Lebih tepatnya Misao."

"Jadi, laki-laki?"

"Um."

"He~, sugoi ne."

"Tamaki, celana dalamku dimana?" Dari arah belakang mereka, Kiba datang dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya. Rambut coklat jabriknya turun karena terkena guyuran air. Tamaki yang melihat kondisi suaminya hanya bisa sweat drop, sedang Hinata tidak peduli. Sudah ribuan kali Hinata melihat Kiba dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Setelah pasangan suami istri itu berada di ruangan pribadi mereka, Kiba membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Bisa kau pinjamkan Hinata baju, dia mau menginap disini." Kiba mendapati raut tak mengerti dari istrinya. Mengerti akan tuntutan jawaban istrinya, Kiba mengusap perut buncit itu.

"Dia sedang dalam kondisi kurang bagus." Malah raut muka Tamaki bertambah khawatir setelah mendengar jawaban dari suaminya.

"Bukan stres, hanya saja dia butuh dukungan. Hari ini tidak berjalan mulus sesuai dugaannya." Tamaki mengangguk mengerti. Segera setelah menyiapkan pakaian untuk suaminya, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke terkesan dengan seorang perempuan. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak angka tiga tentunya sudah ia sudah banyak berpengalaman berhadapan dengan makhluk bergender perempuan. Status sempurna yang hampir ia sandang menjadikan dirinya semakin dielu-elukan oleh kaum hawa.

Sasuke bukannya orang narsis yang menganggap dirinya menarik. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana dirinya begitu digemari sedangkan dirinya sendiri sadar jika memiliki kepribadian yang buruk. Bukan buruk yang seperti itu, hanya saja kurang peduli, tidak peka, dan juga dingin. Hanya ada beberapa perempuan yang berada pada zona amannya. Pertama ibunya, kedua mungkin sahabatnya Sakura, dan ketiga kakak iparnya. Selebihnya maka para perempuan itu tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah serigala lapar yang selalu mengincar dirinya.

Kembali lagi pada perempuan itu. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, bukan tatapan kagum atapun tatapan menggoda yang Sasuke dapati melainkan tatapan bingung yang kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan penuh percaya diri. Bahkan Sasuke sengaja mengulur waktu untuk mengetahui motif terselubung apa yang disembunyikan perempuan itu. Namun sayangnya apa yang ia pikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang murni hanya untuk berbisnis. Sasuke menyetujui dengan mudah untuk memberikan hak suara untuk membantunya.

Pertemuan kedua mereka tidak ada interaksi sama sekali. Sasuke sengaja datang lebih awal hanya untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Tapi nyatanya kali ini, perempuan itu yang datang terlambat. Dua menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Datang dengan tergesa, mata lavendernya langsung menatap pada mata coklat sipit milik pemuda Inuzuka bukan pada onyxnya. Berinteraksi layaknya sepasang kekasih dimata Sasuke. Setelah rapat itu selesai Sasuke bertekat akan menyelidiki apa hubungan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terpesona oleh lavender itu. Sepasang mata yang tampak lebih hidup dibandingkan saat mereka bertemu dulu. Mengakibatkan senyum miring menghias jelas pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar jika perempuan bermarga Hyuuga itu telah lulus dua syarat darinya. Kedua syarat yang bahkan sampai sekarang pun hanya Hinata yang lolos. Terlalu sulit untuk menemukan perempuan dengan dua kriteria itu.

Saat dimana Sasuke melihat lavender itu bersinar juga saat dimana lavender itu tampak meredup. Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya saat Hyuuga Hiashi mengumumkan jika anak tertuanyalah yang terpilih menjadi CEO perusahaan Hyuuga. Dan setelah melihat hal ini, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata benar-benar lolos kriteria perempuan yang dicarinya. Syarat ketiga yang tidak semua perempuan miliki.

Maka setelah rapat selesai Sasuke mengikuti kemana duo kekasih itu pergi. Sasuke mengenal pria Inuzuka itu, bagaimana tidak jika kakak laki-lakinya telah menikahi kakak perempuan pemuda pecinta anjing itu. Jadi ketika Sasuke masih berada di dalam mobil saat menguntit mereka, ponselnya berdering pertanda informasi yang ia inginkan telah terkirim. Membuka pesan itu ketika mobilnya berhenti di sebuah klub malam di tengah kota Tokyo.

Dari panjangnya informasi yang didapat Sasuke, hanya beberapa kata saja yang menjadi intinya. Mereka berdua hanyalah sahabat karib seperti dirinya dengan Naruto. Begitulah asumsinya dan sayangnya asumsinya hampir semuanya benar.

Menunggu seperti orang bodoh untuk membuat pertemuan mereka seolah hanya kebetulan. Tidak apa bagi Sasuke, asal ia mendapatkan perempuan itu. Mengamati dari jauh dengan selalu memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Hyuuga muda itu. Kaki Sasuke otomatis berdiri ketika kedua orang itu juga ikut berdiri. Berjalan mendekat untuk menyapa dan menggandeng sang perempuan untuk ikut dengannya.

Niatan untuk menyeret perempuan dalam gendongan pemuda bertato itu hilang saat menatap wajah polosnya. Tidak akan gunanya bicara jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jadi setelah basa-basi singkat, Sasuke membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja. Meningglkan dirinya yang masih menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkan putri Hyuuga itu untuk berada disisinya.

.

.

.

KEEP or DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

The Crown

Author Michio Miura

Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya

Pairing: Sasuhina

Kalau tidak suka langsung aja klik back atau langsung saja klik silang

.

.

.

Aku tidak butuh pangeran untuk menjadikanku sebagai seorang putri. Karena tanpa harus menikah dengan pangeran pun tahta itu akan menjadi milikku. Tahta seorang ratu.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Uchiha-san."

Hinata datang dengan masih mengenakan jas kantornya. Penampilannya terbilang cukup rapi mengingat jam sudah menunjuk pada angka sembilan. Memang tadi ia sedikit berbenah di dalam mobilnya sebelum memasuki restoran ini.

Siang tadi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Menunjuk sebuah nama yang membuat salah satu alisnya melengkung tinggi. Hinata sempat ragu untuk menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau.

 _'Moshi-moshi, Uchiha-san.'_

 _'Hyuuga-san, bisa temui aku di restoran pertama kali kita bertemu.'_

 _'Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang Uchiha-san.'_

 _'Aku tunggu jam delapan malam.'_

Sekarang Hinata merutuki kelalaiannya. Membuat orang sepenting Uchiha Sasuke menunggunya lebih dari satu jam. Ia terlalu terbuai dengan tumpukan kertas yang setiap hari menghiasi mejanya sehingga tidak memperhatikan jarum jamnya yang sudah menunjuk pada angka 20.30.

Berbekal tas kerjanya, Hinata langsung bergegas untuk menemui mantan partnernya. Kenapa bisa ia bilang mantan? Karena semenjak terpilihnya Neji sebagai CEO–bukannya dirinya, maka perjanjian antara dirinya dengan pewaris kedua Uchiha itu secara otomatis berakhir.

Hinata baru menyadari beberapa hari sesudah rapat itu berlangsung, jika pemuda berambut emo itu tidak membelanya sama sekali. Dia hanya diam di tempat duduknya ketika Hyuuga Hiashi secara lantang memilih anak sulungnya. Jadi bukan hanya dirinya saja yang perlu bicara, Hinata juga punya hal penting yang akan ia perhitungkan.

"Hn."

Seorang pelayan datang menyambut kedatangan Hinata, meletakkan menu pada meja Hinata. Namun Hinata yang tahu maksudnya segera mengangkat tangannya rendah.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam. Tanpa gula." Rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak menghitung berapa cangkir kopi yang sudah diteguknya hari ini.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, ada hal penting apa sampai Uchiha-san menyuruh saya kemari?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya, pemuda tampan itu menyempatkan untuk meneguk kopi hitamnya yang tinggal setengah. Pesanan yang sama seperti milik Hinata.

"Ini tentang perjanjian kita dulu, Hyuuga-san."

Pas sekali. Batin Hinata.

"Perjanjian sudah berakhir Uchiha-san." Tangan putihnya mengangkat cangkir kopi yang baru datang. Menyeruputnya pelan.

"Oleh karena itu aku ingin membicarakannya." Lavender Hinata mengernyit. Jika perjanjian sudah berakhir ya sudah. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi.

"Anda mau memperpanjang perjanjiannya? Tapi sayangnya CEO perusahaan Hyuuga sudah terpilih." Hinata sampai tidak menyadari jika isi cangkirnya sudah setengah. Entah ia kehausan atau memang topik pembicaraan ini membuatnya sedikit sensitif.

"Benar. Aku ingin memperpanjang perjanjiaannya, tapi dengan kesepakatan yang berbeda."

Hinata memasang telinganya pada mode siaga. Ketika suara baritone itu megatakan 'kesepakatan' ia tahu ia harus berhati-hati. Semenjak Hinata pada masa pelatihannya dulu, ia sudah diajarkan jika akan sangat sulit berurusan dengan orang bermarga Uchiha.

"Kesepakatan seperti apa yang anda maksud?"

Dimata Hinata, raut wajah Sasuke terlihat serius saat ini. Menandakan jika bungsu Uchiha itu tidak akan bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Ada nada tegas pada ucapannya. Kedua iris beda wara saling menatap satu sama lain. Sepasang lavender yang berusaha menguraikan apa arti iris onyx-nya, sedang si onyx dengan tatapan lurusnya.

Cangkir di tangan hampir jatuh ketika mulut tipis miliknya terbuka. Lavendernya membola. Kata yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia dengar dari berbagai pria yang dulu pernah kencan buta dengannya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kata itu akan keluar begitu saja dari mulut pemuda raven ini.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

Coklat kecil dimatanya menatap datar perempuan yang selalu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Dia berpikir, kenapa setiap kemari pemandangan itu tetap saja tidak berubah. Tapi kini tumpukan itu lebih mending daripada dulu. Yah meskipun tetap saja menggunung. Ia saja tidak pernah mendapat tumpukan sampai setinggi itu.

Tapi tujuannya kemari bukan untuk menatap Hinata yang sedang bekerja. Melainkan membawakan kotak makan berisikan sushi yang ia beli di restoran langganan mereka.

"Oh, kau kemari?" Jika Kiba tidak menjatuhkan kotak sushi di atas mejanya mungkin Hinata tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Makanlah. Aku beli tamagoyaki sushi."

Hinata kemudian membuka kotak itu, namun kemudian wajahnya berubah mengerut.

"Kenapa isinya kebanyakan toro sushi?" Kepala Hinata mendongak pada Kiba. Tentunya jika temannya satu ini membelikannya sushi, ia pasti tahu jika Hinata alergi dengan ikan laut. Apapun itu.

"Kalau itu punyaku."

Cengiran lebar menghias wajah Kiba. Ia sengaja mencampur pesanannya agar tidak perlu menambah biaya untuk kotaknya. Sedang Hinata mendengus, mendorong pelan kotak yang berisi penuh makanan kesukaan temannya. Bau ikan yang menyengat membuatnya mual.

"Tidak mau makan?"

"Sushi ku bau ikan."

"Ya sudah, buatku saja."

Hinata kembali melanjutkan laporannya, mengabaikan Kiba yang sedang melahap sushi-sushi itu.

"Kudengar kemarin kau bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Jemari Hinata terhenti sejenak, namun didetik berikutnya bekerja kembali.

"Tahu darimana?" Kiba menoleh.

"Kau lupa, restoran tempat kalian bertemu sebagian sahamnya milikku." Hinata ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya, jadi itu alasan kenapa Kiba merekomendasikannya di tempat pertama. Dalam lirikannya, Kiba mendapati Hinata sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

"Kalian membiacarakan apa?" Tentu hal yang berbau bisnis. Tidak mungkin Hinata mau datang jika tidak menyangkut hal itu.

"Beberapa hal." Jawabnya cepat. Tapi dari dua kata itu, Kiba mendapati ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Beberapa hal?" Tanya Kiba penuh selidik.

"Begitulah. Kenapa berhenti menguyah?" Hinata tersenyum miring, melihat si penggila sushi menghentikan aksi mengunyahnya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi serius yang gagal total akibat pipinya yang penuh.

"'Beberapa hal' mu lebih menarik. Apa ini tentang perjanjian dulu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, tangannya berada pada dagunya. Ia putar kursinya sehingga ia menghadap lurus pada Kiba.

"Kenapa? Apa dia menuntutmu?" Kiba berdiri panik, sebagian itu adalah idenya.

Hinata menggeleng. Melihat raut temannya kini, semakin membuat Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tenang, Uchiha-san tidak melakukannya. Lagipula kenapa juga aku harus dituntut."

"Syukurlah." Kiba mengelus dadanya, lega rasanya pikiran buruknya tidak terjadi. Ia kembali pada sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan. Kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Tapi dia melamarku."

Tiga kata yang keluar lancer dari mulut Hinata. Telinga Kiba berkedut mendengarnya. Tangannya yang akan memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulutnya berhenti di udara. Tak lupa dengan mata sipit yang terbuka sempurna.

"APA?!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan Kiba. Bahkan kini ruangannya menjadi perhatian para karyawan yang mulai kembali dari istirahat makan siang mereka. Kembali Hinata mendapati Kiba yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Menangkap kedua pundaknya dan menggucangnya.

"Kau dilamar?! Astaga akhirnya temanku mengakhiri masa lajangnya!"

Perempuan yang akan memasuki usia duapuluh delapan tahun ini mulai jengah dengan respon berlebihan Kiba. Tidak perlu sampai mengguncang pundaknya kan, apalagi ditambah ekspresi bodoh yang seolah mengatakan 'kau ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga'.

Namun Hinata harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Aku tidak bilang aku menerimanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menerimanya?" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Kiba pada pundaknya. Lama-lama pundaknya bisa nyeri kepanjangan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menolaknya?" Kiba membalik pertanyaan Hinata.

Kadang Kiba berpikir membawa Hinata ke dokter adalah solusi yang tepat. Menolak tawaran menikah dari orang sekelas Uchiha Sasuke adalah suatu tindakan bodoh. Diluar sana banyak perempuan yang antri hanya untuk bisa makan malam dengan salah satu pewaris perusahaan Uchiha itu. Sedangkan temannya ini malah menolaknya begitu saja. Ia saja yang sebagai laki-laki dengan berat hati mengakui jika Sasuke adalah laki-laki matang dengan wajah plus-plus. Jadi mana mungkin ada perempuan yang tidak menyukainya.

"Aku juga tidak bilang menolak."

Mata sipit Kiba berkedip beberapa kali. Apa ini artinya Hinata sedang bimbang? Ternyata perempuan berambut indigo ini bisa juga ragu dalam memilih keputusan. Mengingat selama Kiba mengenal Hinata, perempuan itu akan langsung menentukan pilihannya saat itu juga.

"Uchiha-san menyuruhku untuk memikirkannya. Tapi akhir minggu ini aku akan menemuinya dan bilang jika aku-"

"Terima."

"-menolak." Kiba menjawab dengan semangat, sedang Hinata dengan suara datarnya.

"Kenapa ditolak? Dari segi umur kau sudah siap untuk menikah."

"Kau tahu aku Kiba. Aku melajang sampai sekarang bukan karena menunggu seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke datang kemudian menikahiku, tapi aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Bahkan jika bisa, aku ingin untuk tidak menikah."

Tapi sayangnya sang ayah tidak berpikir demikian, melalui istrinya, Hinata selalu disuruh untuk datang menemui anak kolega ayahnya dalam kencan buta. Dan disetiap kencannya selalu diakhiri dengan si laki-laki yang selalu dibuat kesal dengan sikap dingin Hinata. Kencan Hinata paling lama tidak lebih dari dua bulan, dan itu diakhiri dengan tidak baik.

Hinata berdiri meninggalkan singgasananya, berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan kota Tokyo siang hari. Mendengar penuturan yang termasuk panjang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat Kiba bungkam. Sampai sebegitunya teman masa kecilnya ini menanggapi traumanya. Ia mengerti jika pernikahan ayahnya terganggu akibat kehadiran dirinya, hal ini mengakibatkan Hinata beranggapan jika semua laki-laki yang mendekati dirinya sama seperti sang ayah.

"Maaf. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hm."

Dari bayangan kaca jendela, Hinata bisa melihat bayangan Kiba yang pergi dari ruangannya. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjuk pada angka 1 lebih, menandakan jika jam istirahat Kiba sudah habis sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

Meskipun mereka sudah berteman cukup lama, Hinata tidak bisa dengan mudah membeberkan alasannya menolak Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak jika pemuda itu tahu bagaimana kisah sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Hinata membuang mukanya, mendengar lelucon garing dari pria yang baru ditemuinya tiga kali. Bahkan lelucon dari si menyebalkan Hiashi jauh lebih lucu daripada ini. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak tertawa.

"Apa maksud anda mengatakan hal itu, Uchiha-san?" Tentu hal aneh jika mendapati seseorang yang belum mengenalmu luar dalam mendadak mengajak untuk menikah.

"Aku akan memberikan dukunganku tapi sebagai gantinya kau menikah denganku." Kali ini guyonan Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum. Tersenyum sinis. Hinata berharap kopinya kembali terisi penuh supaya ia bisa menyiram wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku terlihat seperti mengemis padamu, Uchiha-san." Tanggal sudah bahasa sopan yang Hinata tujukan pada Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan amarahnya yang bisa meletus kapan saja.

"Secara tidak langsung iya." Mendapati raut wajah terluka Hinata saat rapat dulu, membuat Sasuke tergerak untuk menolong. Seperti itulah pemikiran pemuda jenius itu, entah itu tulus ataupun tidak.

"Menunjukkan wajah hampir menangis saat anak sulungnya dipilih. Padahal secara teknik kaulah yang membuat perusahaan Hyuuga melejit seperti sekarang."

Hinata bungkam. Secara tidak langsung membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan raut wajah hampir menangisnya.

"Dan tujuanmu mengatakan hal itu?" Mengabaikan harga dirinya terinjak, Hinata harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya pemuda ini rencanakan.

"Kita sama-sama terlahir sebagai anak kedua, Hyuuga." Sasuke menanggalkan suffix sopan dibelakang nama Hinata.

"Aku tahu itu. Lalu?" Seringai terpatri di wajah Sasuke, benar-benar perempuan ini. Tidak bisa diajak untuk basa-basi. Seperti dirinya.

"Ibarat pemain cadangan dalam sepak bola, seperti itulah peran kita. Menggantikan pemain yang sedang bermain di lapangan jika sudah tidak bisa bermain lagi. Tapi sayangnya hal itu sangat jarang terjadi."

Emosi Hinata meluap, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda ini. Tapi satu hal Sasuke lewatkan, dia bukanlah cadangan pertama melainkan kedua.

"Kita sebagai pewaris kedua tentu dipersiapkan untuk membantu, mem-back-up dari belakang. Tidak boleh terlalu bersinar daripada sang bintang."

Hinata diam mendengarkan. Menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan presentasi proposal ide gilanya.

"Sama-sama sebagai bintang yang redup, kenapa kita tidak saling meleburkan diri?"

Dari poin ini, dugaan Hinata terbukti benar. Sasuke menawarkan sebuah aliansi bisnis berkedok pernikahan. Mereka sama-sama tahu jika tidak mungkin menggulingkan pewaris utama dengan mudah. Harus ada pihak penyokong yang membantu mereka. Hinata merasa seperti sedang merencenakan sebuah rencana pembunuhan sekarang.

Di pihak seberang, Sasuke menunggu Hinata. Respon seperti apa yang akan ditampilkan perempuan itu.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-san." Kepala Hinata sedikit menunduk. Jadi dia lebih memilih kabur, heh?

Jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke memilih Hinata sebagai obyek keisengannya, maka ia telah memilih orang yang salah. Mengabaikan tatapan serius yang Hinata temukan tadi, kaki jenjang Hinata seketika berdiri. Ia urungkan niatan menyiram wajah menyebalkan itu, lagipula kopinya sudah tidak panas lagi untuk membuat wajah tampan itu melepuh.

"Pikirkan keuntungan apa saja yang kau dapat saat jadi istriku Hyuuga." Bahkan dari jauh pun Hinata bisa mendengar suara berat itu, seolah berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya.

.

.

.

Sejak kemarin malam, suasana hati Sasuke bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan baik. Senyum yang jarang terlihat membuat ketampanan direktur muda itu berlipat. Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya, tidak henti-henti para karyawan wanita memandang kagum. Menatap seolah ingin menerkam tubuh atletisnya saat itu juga. Untungnya sang sekertaris sadar, bergerak cepat untuk mengamankan bosnya dari tatapan lapar yang ada disekitarnya.

"Uchiha-sama, rapat dengan perusahaan Sabaku akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

Bagaikan angin lalu, suara sang sekertaris lewat begitu saja dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. Onyxnya memerhatikan sekeliling, ruangan luas yang sudah ditempatinya selama lima tahun tidak begitu banyak berubah. Ruang kerja simpel yang tidak banyak memiliki perabot. Sengaja memang, alasannya supaya ketika ia jenuh ia tidak terlalu pusing karena melihat penuhnya ruangan ini.

Pikirannya terbang kembali pada limabelas jam yang lalu. Dimana pada akhirnya rencananya yang sudah ia susun selama dua minggu lebih akhirnya terlaksana. Sedikit tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi, namun ia yakin jika si tengah Hyuuga akan segera berada dipelukannya, begitu juga dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tubuh jangkung Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya, sekertarisnya masih berada di belakang. Ia melihat ada tumpukan surat yang semuanya ditujukan padanya. Tidak ada yang penting bagi Sasuke, hanya ada beberapa surat lamaran untuk dirinya. Sasuke dengan segera menyingkirkan amplop yang berisikan foto-foto perempuan anak dari koleganya.

Sudah banyak perempuan yang dikenalkan ibunya, tapi sekian itu tidak ada satupun yang membutnya tertarik. Kebanyakan perempuan manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa, mengandalkan koneksi sang ayah untuk membuatnya menjadi nyonya apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, lebih baik mencari sendiri. Kalau tidak, ia akan melewatkan perempuan semacam Hinata.

Ketika Sasuke memeriksa beberapa surat, ada satu hal yang menarik atensinya. Sebuah amplo surat berwarna soft pink yang bertuliskan nama kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa Naruto tadi kemari?"

"Iya. Namikaze-sama datang saat anda rapat dengan bagian produksi."

Sasuke mendengus. Ada perasaan senang ketika melihat foto dua sahabat baiknya tertempel apik di undangan pernikahan mereka.

'Kau mendahuluiku, Dobe.'

.

.

.

Kali ini Hinata yang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Duduk sambil menikmati kopi pahitnya ditemani dengan cinnamon roll. Trotoar dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki, sebagian berisi anak muda yang tengah menikmati liburan musim panasnya.

Ada beberapa pasangan yang berhasil tertangkap oleh lavender Hinata. Pasangan muda yang sepertinya baru saja berpacaran. Terlihat malu-malu untuk saling bergandengan tangan. Tangan kiri Hinata menopang berat dagunya.

Ia jadi teringat dengan masa SMA nya dulu. Tidak ada yang namanya keluar bersama teman saat hari Minggu. Bahkan untuk keluar dari pagar rumahnya saja sudah dilarang. Sebegitu detilnya keluarga Hyuuga menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Hanya Kibalah yang selalu datang tiap minggunya, Hinata tahu temannya itu sampai harus merelakan acara keluar bersama temannya yang lain hanya untuk menemani dirinya. Hinata ingat saat musim panas saat ia menginjak kelas dua SMA, dengan berani Kiba menyelundupkannya keluar dari mansion Hyuuga. Menghabiskan sisa hari itu di sebuah taman bermain yang berada di lain kota. Setelahnya mereka mendapat omelan panjang sampai beberapa hari kemudian.

Senyum Hinata merekah akibat cuplikan kenangan masa lalunya. Tapi senyum itu mendadak hilang saat orang yang ditunggunya mendadak berdiri di bagian luar café. Menampilkan senyum miring yang membuat Hinata cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

Tidak berselang lama Sasuke sudah berada dihadapannya. Duduk dengan posisi santai.

"Kau bisa juga menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu. Ini artinya kau setuju dengan tawaranku."

Hinata memutar matanya. Jengah dengan kepedean si Uchiha yang telah melewati batas.

"Sebaliknya Uchiha-san. Saya malah ingin menolaknya."

"Alasannya?"

"Simpel. Sejak awal kita sudah tidak cocok Uchiha-san. Apalagi jika disatukan dalam satu atap, saya tidak tahu seperti apa jadinya."

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi 'apa-apa' jika itu maksudmu. Kita hanya tinggal bersama dengan status suami-istri, kemudian melakukan kegiatan kita masing masing." Sasuke menjelaskan. Kalaupun terjadi 'apa-apa' mungkin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan.

"Dan juga, saya tidak butuh bantuan siapapun supaya kedudukan itu menjadi milik saya."

Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak suka. Dari tatapan mereka, Hinata seolah memberi kesan jika Sasuke salah menilai dirinya.

"Saya tahu apa alasan anda yang sebenarnya, Uchiha-san. Mengajakku untuk menikah."

Kali ini Hinatalah yang memegang kendali, berbeda dengan pertemuan sebelumnya yang hanya diam saja. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, Hinata mencari tahu informasi detail mengenai keluarga Uchiha, terutama tentang si bungsu.

Lahir dengan bakat, belum tentu bisa menjadi pewaris. Apalagi jika lawannya adalah Uchiha Itachi–kakaknya sendiri. Dilahirkan dengan bakat dan terlahir sebagai anak pertama, membuat peran Sasuke seakan tidak berguna.

"Anda benar, kita memang sama. Seorang anak yang tidak terlalu mendapat peran. Tapi ada perbedaan antara saya dengan anda." Hinata sengaja memotong kalimatnya, memberikan jeda supaya terkesan dramatis.

"Musuh anda jauh lebih kuat, ditambah dengan lahirnya keponakan laki-laki anda, saya rasa anda sudah tidak punya kesempatan Uchiha-san."

Aura Sasuke menghitam, ia kalah telak karena tidak bisa membalas. Semua yang dikatakan Hinata tepat sasaran.

"Berbeda dengan saya, ini cuma masalah waktu sampai kedudukan itu jatuh padaku."

"Kau benar." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Baru kali ini ada seorang waita yang berhasil menyudutkannya sampai sejauh ini. Tidak salah jika Sasuke memilih Hinata untuk menjadi calon istrinya.

"Tapi kau melupakan Hyuuga Neji juga akan sama seperti Uchiha Itachi."

Pewaris utama, jenius, tampan, lajang. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan seorang perempuan yang mau menikah dengannya. Bahkan bisa jadi setelah pengumuman cari jodoh Neji dibuka akan ada ratusan yang mendaftar, kalau perlu menikah hari itu juga.

Hinata yang gantian merengut. Sampai detik ini, Hinata tertolong karena Neji belum menikah. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi sebelum ia menduduki kursi CEO, maka bisa-bisa ia akan langsung ditendang keluar dari kantorya.

"Tetap saja, saya akan menolak lamaran ini Uchiha-san."

.

.

.

Suasana pesta terlihat meriah dengan banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang. Nuansa putih gading yang terkesan sederhana untuk pernikahan pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Kedua mempelai terlihat tidak bosan untuk menampilkan raut wajah kebahagiaan mereka. Walaupun hari sudah berganti menjadi malam, stamina mereka umtuk menerima tamu masih tetap terjaga.

Uchiha Sasuke datang seorang diri. Rencana awal ia akan datang dengan calon istrinya, jika saja si calon mempelai tidak menolak lamarannya. Mengajak perempuan lain ke acara seperti ini akan berakibat fatal pada reputasi yang selama ini ia jaga. Ditambah dengan berbagai rumor yang datang setelahnya.

Lain jika ia datang dengan Hinata, mereka akan lebih disorot daripada si pemilik pesta. Mungkin topik akurnya kedua keluarga yang selama ini berseteru akan menghiasi koran dan layar kaca. Andai saja Hinata menerima lamarannya kemarin lusa, sudah dipastikan ia akan membuka konferensi pers mendadak menyatakan pertunangan mereka.

Setelah ini Sasuke harus cepat mencari kembali perempuan dengan kriteria sesuai standarnya. Selama lima tahun ia baru menemukan satu, apalagi satu tahun. Mungkin nihil.

Semua tamu undangan tengah mengerubungi lantai dansa dimana kedua mempelai menari seirama. Telinga Sasuke sudah sering mendengar decak kagum betapa serasinya mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang memiliki tinggi seratus delapanpuluh lebih, bisa melihat dengan jelas pasangan itu menari dari jauh. Ia juga bisa melihat semua tamu undangan dengan jarak sejauh ini.

Namun dari sekian banyak orang disana, ada helaian indigo yang tidak asing di matanya. Rambut panjang yang biasa dikuncir rapi, kini tergerai bergelombang. Tingginya yang tidak seberapa menenggelamkannya di lautan manusia. Kakinya yang tidak terlalu panjang dibanding dengan dirinya berlari keluar aula besar itu.

Semula Sasuke mengabaikan keberadaan mantan calon istrinya, tapi melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Hinata yang biasanya, membuat Sasuke secara tidak sadar berjalan mendekatinya.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya sekitar dua meter, telinga tajam Sasuke bisa mendengar suara isakan lirih. Hinata berdiri memebelakanginya sehingga ia tidak tahu persis bagaimana wajah Hinata saat ini.

Hidung mungil Hinata mengenal bau khas seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat ia hapus sisa air mata yang menempel di pipinya.

"Hyuu-" Tubuh Sasuke sedikit terhempas kebelakang akibat dorongan tiba-tiba. Secara sigap kakinya menahan berat tubuh yang mendadak menghimpitnya.

"Uchiha-san, apa tawaran masih berlaku?" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar serak akibat tangisannya.

"Mungkin tid-"

"Jadikan aku istrimu, Uchiha-san. _Onegai._ "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

halo minna-san, apa kabar? maaf nih saya baru bisa update sekarang karena kesibukan saya, sebenarnya lima hari setelah saya upload fic ini saya udah ada niatan nih buat ngerjain ch 2 nya tapi berhubung saya orangnya lupaan saya sampai lupa kalau saya mau ujian sbm jadinya saya tinggal dulu fic ini buat belajar #maafjadicurhat jadinya fic ini saya upload sekarang.

mungkin di ch 2 ini ada yg kurang puas karena pemilihan kata yg salah atau typo, tp terima kasih uadh mau mampir buat baca fic saya

langsung aja balasan review:

 **HNisa Sahina, shiori avaron, sasuhina69, Namsoyo, sjsjhira, hinatachannn2505, Bernadette Dei, theabus, ana, Miwa, hinataholic, nana chan, Mishima, finna, Guest, Baby niz 137, ppkarismac, frogstar, guest, guest, mikaniku94, Miss Utun, Nhiyla324, Novie Uchiha, haha:** to everyone yg namanya tertera, terima kasih sudah mau review fic saya dan berharap semoga dilanjut, it means a lot to me, banget,

 **Hikarishe:** sudah saya hilangkan kok, skrg udah jadi ongoing :)

 **Reza Juliana322:** siap lakasanakan

 **yassir2374:** semua author pasti suka sama review yang panjang, jadi arigatou udah mau nulis sepanjang itu, tapi pertanyaannya banyak banget, saya seperti sedang diinterogasi sama detektif #plak, semoga anda bisa menebak setelah baca ch ini

 **Miwa03:** Happy birth day Miwa, btw ini ultah yg keberapa? mungkin jika berkenan ch 2 ini sbg hadiahnya semoga suka, soalnya kalo nyanyi author suaranya fals banget #citacitayanggagal

 **hinatauchiha69:** saya suka kedekatan yg saya buat antara kibahina, disini kiba seperti saudara deket buat hina

 **NurmalaPrieska:** yakin sasu yg suka duluan, yg suka duluan malah si author

 **AyaseChihaya0503:** saya buat multi chap, mengabaikan fic saya yg lain #mintamaafsamaceritalain

 **Arcan'sGirl:** sebenarnya settingnya aslinya kerajaan, berhubung saya kurang begitu ngerti kerajaan model jepang jadi saya buat au yg modern, yg saya tahu cuma sengoku bashara, here we go, let's party!

 **Ita tita:** tunggu kisah selanjutnya hanya di channel Michio Miura #iklangagal

 **Mikyu:** maaf sasu disini saya buat sbg pewaris kedua bwahahahaha #evillaugh

 **pinky lav145:** terima kasih udah mau mampir baca plus review

 **lovely sasuhina:** saya suka buat chara hina yg kuat, buat kriteria yg dimaksud sasu mungkin di ch depan, atau depannya lagi, atau depannya depannya lagi, #kayakgaungberlanjutsampaiselamanya

 **doomed tea party:** terima kasih udah fave, apa seperti itu? soalnya menurut saya alurnya masih cepet n' ngebut, sifat hina saya buat mata duitan #lupakanyangterakhir

 **jekyueun:** kalo feel-nya sih menurut saya malah kurang begitu dapet #gayakayakproduser, maaf tolong lupakan

 **Miyuchin2307:** spoiler alert! kriteria cewek yg disukai sama sasu, persis banget kayak author #jomblokepedean, kalo gitu hina jadi double queen donk, bingung milih merintah yg mana #sokpengalaman

 **Anguliger:** setelah membaca komen anda saya jadi dapet ilham, mungkin next fic saya buat hina segreget mad dog

 **Sungsung:** hai juga, satu lagi detektif muncul, introgasi part dua dimulai, saya sebagai author cuma bisa menyarankan untuk menebak dan membaca sampai akhir, perhatian: pembaca fic ini pasti kebanyakan tahu gimana alur ceritanya, disarankan untuk membaca sekali karena hanya dengan membaca sekali pasti udah langsung paham sama cerita, jika tidak itu sudah pasti kesalah si author yang gak becus memilih kata

 **Srilestar:** good idea! mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas dengan gigi, pembalasan harus lebih kejam bwahahahaha #evillaugh2

 **Mars:** makanya author sampe kebangun sahur gara2 pake toa sih

 **Lisna Wati716:** saya suka buat hina yg ooc akut, stadium 5 kalo bisa

Jaa adios


	3. Chapter 3

The Crown

Author Michio Miura

Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya

Pairing: Sasuhina

Kalau tidak suka langsung aja klik back atau langsung saja klik silang

.

.

.

Aku tidak butuh pangeran untuk menjadikanku sebagai seorang putri. Karena tanpa harus menikah dengan pangeran pun tahta itu akan menjadi milikku. Tahta seorang ratu.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung ketika Hinata menubruknya, sejurus kemudian memeluknya erat. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar pelan. Tanpa harus menebak pun Sasuke tahu jika Hinata tengah menangis sekarang. Menenggelamkan kepala yang dipenuhi dengan helai indigo itu pada dada bidangnya.

Kata-kata yang Hinata ucapkan membuatnya kaku. Di detik itu, dengan menggunakan kedua matanya, Sasuke melihat Hinata menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Meminta sesuatu yang dulu ia tolak, menikah dengannya. Bagaikan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, Hinata datang memohon dengan disertai air mata yang menetes deras dari kelopak ungu mudanya.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenal angkuh kini tengah memohon bantuannya, yang pasti bukanlah masalah yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Apa kesepakatan itu masih berlaku, Uchiha-san?" Hinata kembali mengulang, memastikan telinga Sasuke mendengar maksudnya.

"Aku salah waktu itu, maaf. Jadi kumohon Uchiha-san menikahlah denganku." Suara feminim itu terkesan terlalu tergesa, bagi Sasuke Hinata kini tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang tengah meminta permen pada ibunya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh Hyuuga." Rengekan Hinata seketika terhenti setelah mendengar suara berat itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan sekarang kau mengemis padaku." Lavender Hinata meredup, barisan kata yang Sasuke katakan membuatnya tersadar. Mana ada orang yang mau setelah ditolak habis-habisan. Cengkraman pada jas mahal itu terlepas, tubuh Hinata menjauh perlahan.

"Maaf karena mengganggumu Uchiha-san." Hinata berbalik arah, berjalan pelan meninggalkan tubuh jangkung dibelakangnnya.

"Kenapa pergi?" Tangan panjang Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata. Akibat tarikan kuat itu, tubuh Hinata kembali menabrak Sasuke. Kali ini gantian Sasuke yang memeluknya.

"Ha-habisnya, Uchiha-san menolak." Karena himpitan erat, Hinata menjadi sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Siapa bilang aku menolak?" Sasuke menunduk untuk mengetahui raut wajah seperti apa yang Hinata tampilkan.

"Uchiha-san bilang aku aneh karena keputusanku yang berubah-ubah."

"Lalu kau mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku menolakmu?" Sasuke bisa merasakan Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Ingin sekali Sasuke tertawa mendapati Hinata yang seperti ini. Diam tak berdaya dalam dekapan eratnya, ditambah mata sayu dan pipi memerah khas orang habis menangis.

"Dengar Hyuuga, kau terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Seringai lebar terpatri jelas di bibir tipis Sasuke, menambah ketampanan pemuda itu. Hinata yang mendapati seringai itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa, ada sedikit perasaan menyesal karena mengais sisa simpati musuhnya ini. Tapi satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan, pilihannya tidak salah. Memilih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangannya merupakan option yang paling tepat. Walaupun harus mengabaikan sifatnya yang juga sama-sama dingin, Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuat harga diri setinggi langitnya turun drastis hampir menyentuh tanah.

Semua rasa yang membebaninya selama ini menguap sudah setelah merasakan rangkulan Sasuke mendekapnya erat, seolah tidak akan melepasnya dengan mudah. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya menutup, mencium bau parfum mahal yang menguar dari badan Sasuke. Terlelap tanpa sadar pada sandaran orang lain selain Kiba.

Sasuke yang menyadari beban berat yang menimpanya hanya bisa terdiam, kedua tangannya semakin mengerat mendekap calon pengantinnya. Tatapan onyx yang teduh yang sebelumnya belum pernah Sasuke tunjukkan pada seorang wanita, kini tengah mengamati setiap jengkal bagian wajah Hinata. Fokusnya seketika beralih pada bibir tipis Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sudah kuduga, kau mabuk Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Duduk tegak di atas tatami yang berada di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Kakinya yang sudah menekuk lama mulai terasa kesemutan, tapi ia biarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya beralih pada dua orang yang duduk dengan posisi sama.

Kedua laki-laki yang sama-sama mengeluarkan aura intimidasi tingkat tinggi itu seolah tidak mau mengalah. Si rambut panjang yang duduk sambil mendekap tangannya sedang si rambut jabrik duduk dengan posisi sopan. Pandangan mata mereka terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain seolah siapa saja yang memutus duluan, dia yang kalah.

Hyuuga Hiashi selaku sang pemilik rumah dan juga sebagai ayah Hinata berdehem pelan.

"Kau kemari ingin melamar Hinata?"

Hinata benar-benar bingung saat ini. Kondisi ini belum pernah dialaminya, jadi sah-sah saja jika ia merasa kebingungan.

"Benar, Hyuuga-san."

Deheman Hiashi naik satu oktaf, pertanda kurang senang dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kalian punya hubungan."

"Begini tou-sa–"

"Kami merahasiakannya." Sasuke buru-buru memotong, ia kurang begitu percaya Hinata bisa mengelabui ayahnya dengan mudah.

"Rahasia?" Hiashi benar-benar yakin anak keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi dengan salah satu Uchiha.

"Anda tahu sendiri, hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga kurang begitu baik. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, menunjukkan keseriusan hubungan mereka.

"Kau tahu sendiri apa jawabanku perihal hubungan kalian, Uchiha." Suara Hiashi terdengar menggelegar memenuhi ruangan itu, bahkan beberapa orang yang sedang menguping di balik pintu sampai terlonjak kaget.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, mengisyaratkan untuk mundur. Mengalah sekarang terdengar lebih baik daripada memancing amukan si singa. Namun dari tatapan Sasuke malah menunjukkan keyakinan untuk mempercayakan semua padanya.

"Mungkin anda harus segera merestui kami, Hyuuga-san." Kening Hiashi mengerut tak mengerti. Ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ia tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka sama sekali. Lagipula Hinata akan segera ia nikahkah dengan salah satu anak sahabatnya.

"Karena aku sudah meniduri Hinata kemarin."

'What the fu*k!'

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Ucapan dari pria disampingya ini sudah seperti bom waktu, meledak dasyat sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan. Memberikan dampak besar tidak hanya pada dirinya, melainkan pada sang ayah dan jangan lupakan orang diluar sana yang kembali terlonjak.

Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dengan mudahnya pemuda ini mengatakan alasan laknat seperti itu. Sama saja membuatnya terkesan jadi wanita murahan di mata ayahnya.

"Apa itu benar Hinata?!"

Ini dia, suara berat Hiashi saat dia marah. Hanabi yang nakal ataupun Neji si patuh saja menghindari Hiashi saat dia murka, namun bagi Hinata hal ini sudah lumrah terjadi. Baginya tidak pernah sekalipun Hiashi menunjukkan sisi sebagai orang tua, melainkan seperti seorang atasan dengan bawahan.

Dalam benak Hinata ada dua macam pilihan. Ya dan tidak. Katakan ya dan semua rencana yang telah mereka susun akan segera terlaksana. Tapi saat detik-detik ini, Hinata masih memiliki satu kesempatan lagi untuk mundur. Tidak perlu ada menikah-menikahan ataupun kerjasama, hari-hari normalnya akan kembali berjalan seperti semula.

Namun bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke jika sampai ia berkata tidak. Pemuda di sampingnya menerimanya begitu saja saat ia yang sedang mabuk meminta untuk dinikahinya. Hinata bisa bayangkan betapa kecewanya Sasuke akan dirinya.

Genggaman kedua pasang manusia itu semakin mengerat. Tangan yang lebih kecil sekarang yang menggenggam erat tangan besar itu. Mencoba mencari keberanian untuk menjawab.

"Benar tou-san. Kami menghabiskan malam bersama."

Yah, membicarakan semua rencana sampai pagi menjelang termasuk menghabiskan malam bersama, bukan? Walaupun sedikit ralat untuk bagian Sasuke yang menidurinya. Anggap saja sama-sama terlelap di sofa sebagai hal itu.

Gantian Hiashi yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Salah satu anaknya baru saja mengakui kesalahan yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kalian memang harus secepatnya menikah."

Bola mata Hinata membesar, ia terkejut mendengar sebegitu mudahnya sang ayah melepasnya. Ia kira setidaknya laki-laki itu akan mencoba untuk menahannya ataupun menghajar sang lelaki yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada putrinya. Baginya tindakan itu adalah hal normal yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan ayah di luar sana. Namun sayangnya kita membicarakan Hyuuga Hisahi bukannya ayah orang lain. Masih segar dalam benak Hinata, jika semua orang termasuk ayah kandungnya sendiri mengabaikannya. Menganggap seolah tidak ada.

"Tentu, kami–"

"Apa seperti itu sikap ayah yang sebenarnya?" Ungu pucat itu membola. Menoleh seketika pada seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Memutuskan dengan mudah untuk melepaskan anak anda pada orang lain."

Sasuke menyadarinya.

Dengan semua perasaan yang selama ini begitu Hinata tutupi, Sasuke langsung menyadarinya.

"Kalian sendiri yang mendatangiku untuk meminta restu. Untuk apa aku persulit? Lagipula jika kalian tidak kurestui nama Hyuuga malah akan semakin tercoreng akibat tindakannya." Dagu Hiashi menunjuk pada Hinata.

Kedua sejoli itu bungkam. Tujuan awal mereka telah tercapai setelah mulut Hiashi mengucap lampu hijau untuk hubungan mereka.

Hiashi berdiri, berjalan dengan penuh wibawa membuka pintu geser ruangan itu. Seketika ia dapati dua makhluk perempuan terjembab kebelakang. Hiashi tahu mereka telah menguping untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Saat ia hendak melangkan keluar dari ruangan, ia sempatkan untuk melirik pasangan muda itu.

"Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Aku tidak peduli."

.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah hal yang begitu dinanti oleh kebanyakan perempuan. Memimpikan sejak kecil bagaimana sempurnanya pernikahan mereka. Setidaknya itulah impian Hinata kecil. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Ketika ia beranjak dewasa, ia meragukan apa gunanya menikah. Saling mencintai tidak harus berakhir dengan pernikahan. Apalagi dengan adanya keabsenan cinta. Ayah dan nyonya Hyuuga salah satunya. Sejak kecil Hinata sadar ada sesuatu hal yang kurang dengan pernikahan mereka. Meski begitu sampai sekarang pernikahan mereka masih tetap awet, tentu melupakan bagaimana terkekangnya ayahnya saat berada di rumah. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan bagaimana ayah dan ibunya bertemu.

Hinata remaja tentu langsung menyadari perihal ini. Entah mereka saling mencintai atau hanya terbawa perasaan sesaat, yang pasti keberadaan dirinya membuktikan jika perbuatan mereka bukanlah sesuatu hal yang pantas.

Semenjak keberadaannya terendus oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata langsung ditarik paksa untuk tinggal bersamanya. Meninggalkan kehidupan sederhanaya dan menyambut kehidupan baru yang jauh dari kata hangat. Ibunya mengira menyerahkan dirinya pada sang ayah akan membuat masa depannya lebih cerah ketimbang tinggal di rumah reyot itu. Namun sang ibu tidak tahu, sesaat setelah menginjakkan kaki di masion besar itu, bola mata keunguan milik Hinata perlahan-lahan meredup.

Diabaikan, tidak dianggap, dan usaha pengusiran telah menjadi keseharian Hinata di mansion itu. Membuat dirinya bersumpah akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka kelak, apapun caranya. Hinata sendiri telah memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti aturan ketat mereka yang dibuat seolah-olah hanya untuk menjatuhkannya.

Sekarang semua itu telah menjadi masa lalunya. Beberapa jam yang lalu secara resmi ia tanggalkan nama Hyuuga yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai duri dalam hidupnya. Berganti nama menjadi nyonya Uchiha terdengar tidak terlalu buruk.

Hinata tatap bayangannya di cermin. Terlihat cantik jika mengabaikan mulutnya yang melengkung kebawah. Riasannya telah ia hapus beberapa waktu yang lalu, juga dengan ornament rambutnya. Kimono beberapa lapisnya sengaja ia biarakan, ia tidak begitu tahu bagaimana cara melepas obinya.

Dari belakang ia melihat pantulan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Uap hangat terlihat menegpul bersamaan dengan seseorang keluar. Hinata menoleh, memperhatikan bagaimana penampilan suaminya kini.

Celana selutut dengan selembar handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Perut rata yang sengaja dipamerkan membuat Hinata cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bisa masuk sekarang."

Sasuke berjalan cuek mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil salah satu kaus yang ada di tumpukan paling atas. Memakainya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Semenjak masuk sampai keluar dari kamar mandi penampilan Hinata tetap begitu saja. Sasuke menduga jika istrinya ini tidak tahu cara membuka pakaiannya.

"Kemari."

Hinata menurut, sedikit ia angkat bagian bawah kimononya kemudian berjalan kerah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tahu hanya angka-angka grafik? Membuka obi saja tidak bisa." Sasuke bergumam, namun tangannya bekerja membuka tali itu. Sedang Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya merengut tidak suka.

"Habisnya aku tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini."

"Sama sekali?"

"Hm."

"Bahkan saat pergi ke festival?"

"Aku selalu dikurung di rumah, Uchiha-san. Mereka tidak membiarkanku pergi kecuali untuk sekolah."

"Seperti Rapunzel saja." Sasuke mendengus. Hinata melirik sekilas, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

"Begitulah." Hinata juga tersenyum, ia menertawakan bagaimana monotonnya kehidupannya dulu.

"Jadi kau sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke festival?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Pernah sekali Kiba membawaku kabur, tapi mereka langsung menyeretku pulang saat berada di gerbang. Sejak saat itu penjagaanku dilipat gandakan." Sasuke mendengar Hinata terkekeh pelan, dari posisinya saat ini Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Hinata saat ini.

"Selesai." Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Sasuke untuk membuka simpul itu. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata sendiri yang membuka lapisan bajunya. Tentu ia tidak ingin dikatai orang mesum, meskipun membuka baju istrinya.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san." Telinga Sasuke mendengar sesuatu aneh yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Uchiha-san? Hei, kau sekarang juga Uchiha."

"Ah, aku lupa."

"Mulai sekarang biasakan memanggilku Sasuke. Banyak orang akan curiga kalau sampai kau memanggilku dengan sebutan tadi."

Sasuke membaringkan diri di atas kasur, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin untuk segera menyambut rasa kantuknya. Maklum beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur gara-gara mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan pernikahannya.

"Memanggil Sasuke rasanya kurang sopan. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-san?"

"Terserah‒hoaam~"

"Kau akan langsung tidur, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn, kenapa? Kau ingin kita melakukannya?" Ucap Sasuke enteng. Sekali lagi Sasuke menguap, rasa kantuknya hampir mengalahkan kesadarannya. Ajakan menggiurkan Hinata tidak buruk‒menurutnya saja, walaupun Sasuke yakin bukan itu maksud Hinata.

"Tidak‒tentu saja tidak."

"Haha…Lalu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, seolah tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Hinata saat ini. Kepalanya sudah terbaring pada bantal empuknya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke alam mimpi.

"Arigatou Sasuke-san."

Sasuke terkesiap. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendapati Hinata yang berterima kasih padanya.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya."

"Katakan itu setelah kita berhasil, Hyu-Hinata." Meskipun Sasuke menyuruh Hinata memaggil namanya, ia sendiri merasa aneh saat memanggil nama Hinata.

"Besok dan seterusnya akan jadi hari yang berat untuk kita."

"Hm."

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar di dalam kamar itu.

"Cepat mandi sana dan jangan ganggu tidurku lagi." Tidak ingin terus berada pada kondisi ini, Sasuke berinisiatif memecah keheningan dengan suara datarnya.

.

.

.

Mikoto menatap anak dan menantunya bergantian. Perempuan itu ingat betul jika kemarin mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan. Hal identik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah adalah bulan madu. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak mendapati kedua anaknya itu sedang atau akan melakukannya.

Pakaian rapi ala orang kantoran bukanlah pakaian yang biasa dipakai pasangan pengantin setelah malam pertama mereka. Seperti Itachi dulu, ia baru mendapati putra sulungnya bersamaan dengan istrinya keluar saat hari beranjak siang. Bukannya pagi buta seperti sekarang.

Dengan memberanikan diri Mikoto bertanya pada putra bungsunya.

"Kalian tidak melakukannya?"

Hinata hampir memuncratkan cairan putih yang baru saja ia teguk mendapati pertanyaan berani dari mertuanya. Sedang Sasuke hanya bersikap biasa saja, ia tetap mengunyah rotinya dalam diam.

"Kaa-san." Itachi memperingati. Di meja makan ada anak kecil yang menyerap perkataan orang deasa dengan mudah.

"Aneh sekali mendapati pasangan yang baru saja menikah duduk manis di meja makan. Apalagi tanpa dibangunkan. Ditambah pakaian yang kalian pakai. Jangan bilang kalau kalian akan berangkat kerja."

Pertanyaan yang terasa menuntut jawaban. Fugaku dan Itachi hanya geleng kepala. Mereka biarkan nyonya besar Uchiha itu.

Merasa diabaikan Sasuke, Mikoto kembali akan melayangkan pertanyaan lain yang mungkin akan sama mematikannya.

"Bukan begitu Kaa-san, Sasuke-san ada meeting dengan klien penting hari ini." Sang menantu baru berusaha menenangkan, setidaknya ia harus memberikan kesan pada sarapan pertamanya.

"Itu bukan jadi alasan, Itachi kan bisa menanganinya." Tatapan tajam Mikoto mengarah pada si sulung. Tidak ingin ikut mendapat amikan sang ibu, Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Kaa-san." Akhirnya suara yang dinanti Hinata muncul juga.

"Tapi kalian kan baru saja menikah. Setidaknya ambillah libur."

"Benar kata kaa-sanmu, Sasuke." Fugaku ikut membetulkan maksud istrinya.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan klien ini jauh hari sebelum menikah, lagipula Hinata juga sedang mengerjakan proyek khusus yang harus selesai akhir bulan ini."

Penjelasan Sasuke yang sedikit panjang tetap tidak meluluhkan Mikoto. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya orang peka mengetahui maksud tersembunyi itu.

"Tenang saja, kaa-san. Kami melakukannya berkali-kali kemarin. Kaa-san tidak lihat lingkar hitam ini?" Sasuke menunjuk bagian bawah matanya yang kehitaman, tentunya tanpa Hinata ketahui Sasuke sudah membubuhkan sedikit make-up Hinata pada wajahnya.

"Oh, benarkah?!" Mikoto tertawa girang. Sedang Sasuke sedikit menahan sakit akibat pahanya yang dicubit keras oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat." Sasuke berdiri begitu saja, tapi tangannya tak lupa menggenggam erat tangan Hinata untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar Sasuke menoleh, pandangannya tertuju langsung pada sang ayah.

"Soal kepindahan kami, kami putuskan untuk langsung pindah hari ini."

.

.

.

Bugh

"Auch." Sasuke mengusap pelan pundaknya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-san bicara seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau malu?"

"Bukan, hanya saja‒"

Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati istrinya tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya kembali ke arah jalan.

"Hanya apa?"

"Kau semakin membuat hubungan kita dicurigai, Sasuke-san."

"Ibuku mudah percaya dengan omongan seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Ia keluarkan seputung rokok dari saku jasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tou-san dan Itachi-nii?"

"Mereka tidak peduli. Bahkan aku ragu mereka tidak menyadari alasan kita menikah."

"Jadi mereka tahu?!" Hinata terlihat panik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, menertawakan sikap istrinya saat ini.

"Kurang lebih." Jawaban yang semakin menaikkan senyum Sasuke.

"Kalau mereka tahu, kenapa mereka membiarkan?"

"Entah. Yang penting sekarang kita lakukan sesuai rencana."

Perjalanan menuju kantor Hinata membutuhkan waktu satu jam dari kediaman Uchiha. Padahal Sasuke bisa saja sampai dengan waktu kurang dari setengah jam, tentunya dengan mengebut tapi baru saja Sasuke menekan pedal gasnya cubitan menyakitkan terasa dari pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Sasuke harus menahan umpatan pada istrinya. Kecil-kecil cubitan Hinata sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku jemput nanti." Sasuke menurunkan kaca pintu mobilnya. Mengamati dari berbagai sudut kantor tempat istrinya bekerja.

"Tidak perlu, mobilku aku tinggal di kantor."

"Hn. Jangan lupa alamat apartementnya."

"Tentu."

"Pastikan setidaknya kau kesana hari ini. Meskipun sebentar."

"Aku perlu menata barangku Sasuke-san. Tentu saja aku kesana."

"Tahu passwordnya?"

"Tanggal ulang tahunmu."

"Kamar tidurmu?"

"Sebelah kiri kamar mandi."

"Bagus."

"Kau tidak pulang Sasuke-san?"

"Entah. Pekerjaanku menumpuk."

"Oh."

Hinata buru-buru melepas seatbeltnya. Bicara tentang pekerjaan, Hinata yakin sudah ada tumpukan berkas di meja saat ini. Hinata putuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum malam, ia belum menata barangnya di apartemen baru mereka.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Hinata menoleh, mencari sesuatu barang yang kiranya tertinggal. Namun nihil, ia hanya membawa tas kerjanya saat berada di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang biasakan melakukan ini."

Hinata memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. Dari depan Hinata menyadari jarak antara mereka semakin menipis.

Cup

Cepat. Sasuke mengecup pipinya cepat. Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Saat Hinata menyadarinya Sasuke sudah kembali pada posisinya.

"Ada banyak mata yang memperhatikan kita."

Pandangan Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan benar ia melihat beberapa kerumunan yang mungkin sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin berita mengenai dirinya yang sudah menikah telah tersebar di kalangan pekerjanya.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata berwarna jade tengah menatap tulisan itu sejak lama. Bukannya tidak mengerti dengan maksud tulisan itu, tapi ia sendiri yang merasa kurang percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Dan ditambah dengan selembar foto yang ia dapat dari orang kepercayaannya yang menggambarkan laki-laki dan perempuan yang terbalut dengan pakaian khas pengantin Jepang.

Tanpa disadari, ia remat kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk.

"Baru kutinggal sebentar dan kau sudah menikah, Hinata."

.

.

.

Tubuhnya harus ia seret agar sampai pada pintu bertuliskan 17. Ia tidak mengira jika tempat tinggal barunya berada pada tingkat bangunan paling atas. Meskipun telah memakai lift, pekerjaan di kantornyalah yang membuat tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Bahkan di tangannya kini selain tas kerjanya, Hinata membawa beberapa dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan tadi.

Ia tekan angka yang merujuk pada ulang tahun suaminya. Tipikal orang yang mencintai diri sendiri. Batin Hinata. Setelah menyalakan saklar lampu, pandangan Hinata langung terfokus pada taman kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan. Hinata terkesan, tempat tinggal barunya ternyata terlihat luas. Meskipun apartement Sasuke sebelumnya juga sama luasnya.

Kaki Hinata langsung berjala berkeliling. Menjelajahi setiap ruangan yang ada disana. Ketika Hinata membuka sebuah pintu, lavendernya seketika membola. Melihat bagaimana kondisi mengerikan yang ditangkap indra penglihatnya.

Lemari pakaian yang terbuka, memperlihatkan bagaimana berantakannya baju yang ia yakini hanya dimasukkan secara asal. Melihat seprai kasur yang ditata tidak rapi, mungkin sang pemilik kamar sempat kemari tadi. Apalagi kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan di lantai akibat sapuan angin yang masuk lewat jendela yang tidak ditutup.

Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

halo minna-san, akhirnya disela-sela puasa ini saya bisa update. Kenapa kok baru update minna-san pasti udah tau alasanannya apa, penyakit para author biasalah. Sebenarnya ide udah ada tapi saya bigung mau nulisnya seperti apa. Lupakan masalah saya ini, sekarang saatnya balas review.

 **Miwa03:** omo, maaf saya tidak tahu umur miwa-san, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Alasan knp hina nangis enggak saya ceritakan di chap ini, kalo liburan sebenarnya udah lama tp malesnya gak ketulungan maaf sebelumnya, saya usahakan untuk update cepet, terima kasih sudah mau membaca #bungkuk-bungkuk

 **Onyx dark blue:** saya sebenarnya masih bingung buat neji jahat ato baik sama hina, soalnya saya suka banget sama sifat neji di shippuden

 **NurmalaPrieska:** narusaku gak ikut andil dlm cerita ini

 **yassir2374:** sebenarnya ini salah satu kekurangan saya, kurang bisa cerita flashback, mungkin saya orangnya suka menatap masa depan kali ya, alasannya hina memohon kyk gitu mungkin di chap depan atau chap depannya lagi atau depannya lagi, masih bingung sampe brp chap

 **:** saya udah update….

 **Green oshu:** makasih :D

 **lenacchi:** terimakasih sudah mampir apalagi fav sama follow, saya usahakan untuk cepat

 **Ayaka nanda:** terimakasih banyak :),anda penasaran? Saya juga, soalnya saya orangnya tidak menarget ceritanya kayak gimana, kalau dpt ide baru kemungkinan cerita bakal berubah 180 derajat

 **Reichan Hiyukeitashi:** semua pasti nebaknya naru, sebenarnya niat saya juga begitu, tapi karena dapat ide entah dari mana saya ubah jadi seperti ini

 **lovely sasuhina:** haduh, maaf nih tidak menampilkan wajah hyuuga-tachi kayak gmn, kalo digambarkan mereka sih cuma gak suka aja pasalnya hub uchiha-hyuuga kurang begitu baik apalagi yg nikah si hina

 **ana:** ano, niat saya mulanya begitu, tapi entah kenapa saya tambah satu char yang jadi orang ketiga antara mereka, pasti udah tahu kan siapa dia? #kayakkuiz

 **Guest:** terimakasih udah mau baca dan review, jika penasaran hub. dokter maksud saya tunggu lanjutannya

 **srilestari:** hina tetep kerja disana, kan niat awalnya menguasai hyuuga bukan dunia #lupakan, update cepat akan saya usahakan, kalo 2 chap dan panjang mungkin nunggu natal turun salju di Indonesia-bercanda,

 **Rapita Azzalia:** saya buat cepet biar gak muluk2-authornya aja yg males

 **arisankjm:** omg, menurut saya waktu nulis ch 2 susahnya minta ampun-biasa,malesnya kumat, terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mau review #bungkuk-bungkuk

 **sungsung:** terimakasih sudah mau review, bisa sih bisa mungkin prosesnya aja yg lumayan sulit, cara yg keren? saya jadi gemetaran, takut tidak sesuai dengan maksud sungsung-san, neji-hana-hina bisa baikan? masih saya pikirkan, hina nangis karena puasa gak sahur #lupakan, dobe gak ikut andil dalam air mata yang terjatuh di pipi hina,

 **Nhiyla324:** benar sekali, ada hal lain. Mungkin dr chap ini udah ketebak kayak gmn

 **Blaze Velvet:** yosha~ aku bakala lanjutkan #semangat45

 **Miyuchin2307:** benar di chap depan aka chap ini mereka beneran nikah, saya suka buat fic yg hinanya kuat, terima kasih

 **Akabane Okuda:** lagi-lagi anggapan hina nangis krn naru, maaf anda kurang beruntung, mungkin bisa menebak di kesempatan buat naru bukan sbg org yg hina suka, akan saya usahakan untuk secepatnya

 **Ichinose Mahiru:** bukan kok, hina nangis bukan krn hal itu ada hal lain, akan saya tulis ceritanya di kesempatan berikutnya

 **Hyuuga Asty-Nyan:** terimakasih, ini udah lanjut :D

 **yuka:** sekarang udah update

 **IkaS18:** memang jarang, kebanyakan hina dibuat lemah lembut tp memang seperti itu sifat aslinya

Terimakasih untuk minna-san yg udah review atau fav dan juga follow

Jaa adios


	4. Chapter 4

The Crown

Author Michio Miura

Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya

Pairing: Sasuhina

Kalau tidak suka langsung aja klik back atau langsung saja klik silang

.

.

.

Aku tidak butuh pangeran untuk menjadikanku sebagai seorang putri. Karena tanpa harus menikah dengan pangeran pun tahta itu akan menjadi milikku. Tahta seorang ratu.

.

.

.Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Sungguh, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih kusukai selain hal ini. Datang pagi dan pulang malam menjadi keseharianku. Sangat lebih mengasyikkan daripada hanya terkurung di rumah saja. Bebas kemanapun aku pergi dan bertemu dengan siapapun yang aku inginkan.

Meskipun aku menyukainya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang sedikit menggangguku. Tidak banyak. Sekitar satu atau dua hal.

Yang pertama tempatku bekerja. Gedung kecil yang terletak di hampir perbatasan kota. Bukannya aku kurang bersyukur, hanya saja aku sedikit kurang suka tempatnya yang kurang strategis. Sedikit jauh dari stasiun kereta. Banyak karyawan yang menggunakan jasa transportasi itu. Membuat karyawan di tempatku bekerja harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk sampai ke kantor.

Dan yang kedua adalah disetiap tiga bulan sekali, aku yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi dari perusahaan cabang harus kemari.

Hyuuga Corp.

Gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang merupakan tempat pusat roda perputaran kegiatan perusahaan Hyuuga di seluruh Jepang. Banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di tempat ini. Salah satunya aku. Bukan sebagai pegawai biasa tentunya. Tapi sebagai pegawai yang memiliki ruang paling atas gedung ini.

Aku baru saja memarkirkan mobilku. Berjalan agak jauh untuk menuju pintu masuknya. Kuperhatikan tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari gedung ini, karena kupikir sejak dulu si pemimpin baru tidak terlalu suka dengan desain gedungnya.

Oh, dari sini aku juga bisa melihat gedung perusahaan Uchiha yang sama besarnya. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sayangnya aku baru sadar akan hal ini.

Aku langsung berjalan memasuki lobby, banyak mata yang melirik padaku. Entah apa maksud mereka, aku tidak peduli. Aku tekan angka lift pada angka 8. Tempat dimana ruang rapat berada. Aku lihat jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Tidak terlambat, malah aku datang lebih awal.

Dan benar saja saat aku masuk, belum ada seorang pun yang datang. Aku mencari tempat duduk dengan namaku. Aku mengeryit. Tidak menyangka dengan tulisan namaku yang diubah secepat ini.

Uchiha Hinata

Lidahku sedikit kelu saat membacanya.

Kursiku berada tepat di tengah barisan. Berhadapan dengan seseorang dengan marga Hyuuga. Satu persatu orang datang dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Benar, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki atau memang aku sendiri yang perempuan disini. Lavenderku menatap mereka satu-satu, hampir semua laki-laki disini memiliki mata yang sama sepertiku. Pertanda kalau kami berasal dari satu keluarga.

Tiba-tiba semua orang berdiri. Aku yang sadar juga ikut berdiri. Seorang muda dengan rambut panjangnya duduk di kursi ujung. Itu dia, targetku. Hyuuga Neji.

Ketika dia duduk semua orang juga ikut duduk. Termasuk aku. Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Satu kata. Sempurna. Hampir tidak ada cela sama sekali. Ia memimpin rapat ini dengan begitu apik. Sama seperti tou-san.

Satu atau dua jam entahlah aku habiskan untuk duduk saja. Mendengarkan perdebatan membosankan yang kupikir tidak akan memiliki titik temu jika mereka lebih mementingkan ego mereka sendiri. Aku terus mencorat-coret kertas perencanaan itu, malas dengan sikap kekanakan mereka.

"Uchiha-san, anda memiliki pendapat mengenai hal ini?"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Perdebatan yang mulai ricuh mendadak berhenti karena suara berat milik pemuda itu.

Arah pandangku langsung tertuju pada sumber suara. Kulihat di ujung meja, Neji juga ikut menatapku. Begitu pula dengan semua orang di ruangan ini.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, dia hanya bertanya pendapatku. Meskipun dengan berat hati, aku mengakui disela-sela kegiatan corat-coretku sesekali aku mencuri pandang padanya. Hanya untuk melihat reaksi seperti apa yang akan ia keluarkan menghadapi masalah ini. Namun nyatanya pria tigapuluh tahun itu hanya menyaksikan dan tidak ikut terlibat.

Perhatian?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia pasti melihatku yang terlihat bosan dan menunjukku asal. Karena aku yang tidak terlalu mengindahkan persoalan yang mereka debatkan akan terlihat memalukan jika menjawab asal.

Berusaha menjatuhkan?

Kupikir seperti itu. Hei, ingat ini sarang serigala Hyuuga dan sekarang kau ikut bagian si rubah Uchiha. Kau akan menjadi sasaran yang empuk. Tentunya mereka bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkanmu begitu pula dengan nama Uchiha.

"Tidak."

Jawabku singat. Kulihat mereka saling berbisik, sebagian ada yang menunjukkan senyum meremehkan. Aku juga ikutan tersenyum.

"Tidak jika mengenai perdebatan konyol ini."

Wajah mereka seketika merengut. Senyumku malah semakin mengembang.

"Ehem. Apa yang kau maksud dengan perdebatan yang konyol? Kami sedang membahas apa yang harus dilakukan perusahaan Hyuuga kedepannya."

Aku biarkan laki-laki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tidak ingin menyela. Kurang sopan menyela perkataan orang lain, apalagi yang lebih tua. Jika ingatanku tidak salah, laki-laki yang barusan bicara adalah adik kakekku dengan kata lain paman tou-san. Sama seperti kebanyakan lelaki Hyuuga lainnya, rambutnya juga panjang dan juga bermata lavender. Sebelas duabelas dengan wajah kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tapi yang saya dengar sejak tadi hanya usaha untuk semakin menggembungkan dompet kalian masing-masing."

Wah, aku benar-benar berani mengatakan ini. Mengingat jabatanku yang hanya pemimpin perusahaan buangan. Bahkan para manajer baru saja terlihat ragu untuk ikut berdebat jika mereka masih menyayangi posisi mereka.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu?"

Hal tidak senonoh?

Itu sebenarnya tujuan kalian, bukan?

Kenapa menunjuk seperti aku yang salah?

Sebelum aku kembali melayangkan pendapatku, Neji lebih dulu mendahuluiku.

"Perkataan Uchiha-san benar. Dari tadi aku diam mendengarkan, tidak ada satupun yang membahas mengenai keuntungan bersama yang akan diterima perusahaan Hyuuga. Kalian semua hanya saling berusaha menguntungkan bagian masing-masing."

Para lelaki yang tadi berdebat itu langsung kicep. Si CEO sudah bertitah, muda-muda kedudukannya lebih tinggi, lho. Jadi jika mereka tidak mau dipecat secara tidak terhormat, tentu harus patuh dengan si gondrong itu.

Aku mengalihkan mataku saat kami tak sengaja menatap. Aku pura-pura membolak-balik kertas yang tadi kucoret. Menganggap jika aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapat tentang persoalan ini, Uchiha-san?"

Aku mengumpat. Sial kau Neji.

Aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku. Lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju padaku.

Berhentilah menggangguku Neji. Kau sengaja membuatku tetap jadi pusat perhatian, kan?

"Jika keuangan perusahaan sedang kurang stabil, lebih baik kita membeli sebuah resort kemudian merenovasinya."

Sebenarnya ide ini akan aku terapkan pada perusahaan bagianku, keuangan kami juga sama-sama sedang kurang stabil. Tapi melihat raut wajah kurang setuju, aku kembali menjelaskan-

"Daripada membangun sebuah resort lagi, belum tentu bahan baku-"

"Aku setuju."

Atau tidak. Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan, Neji menyela. Dengan seenak rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai halus, si anak sulung lagi-lagi menyela. Apa dia belum pernah mendapat death glare dari tou-san gara-gara menyela pembicaraan orang?

"Kita gunakan rencana ini."

"Tapi Hyuuga-sama…"

"Ini lebih baik daripada rencana awal kalian."

Aku sih tidak begitu mempermasalahkan rencanaku yang mereka pakai, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap Neji kali ini. Dia seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang berkaitan denganku.

"Lalu siapa yang bertanggung jawab, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Perusahaan bagian barat bisa-"

"Uchiha-san, kau tangani proyek ini."

Aku mendelik menatapnya. Benar. Kurasa dia memang telah merencanakannya. Dan aku sebagai korbannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?!"

Setelah rapat berakhir dengan Neji yang meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dulu, Hinata langsung berjalan tergesa menemui laki-laki berusia tigapuluh tahun itu di ruangannya. Tidak lupa dengan kedua tangan yang menggebrak meja sang CEO.

"Tidak ada. Rencanamu lebih masuk akal daripada rencana lainnya."

Neji selaku CEO tetap tenang saat salah satu bawahannya tanpa permisi masuk begitu saja. Tangannya masih berkutat dengan bolpoin, menulis sesuatu. Jika Hinata tidak ada hubungan dengan sang pemimpin kemungkinan besar ia langsung mendapat pesangon sekarang.

"Pasti ada hal lain lagi, bukan?"

Kedua lavender itu saling bertubrukan. Neji lihat raut wajah adik tirinya yang sedang menahan emosinya. Tetap terlihat sama dari dulu. Menantang tanpa ada ketakutan.

"Tidak ada."

Neji menggeleng pelan.

"Memangnya salah menyerahkan sebuah proyek penting pada salah satu pegawai terbaik Hyuuga."

Hinata mundur perlahan. Tatapan mata Neji yang baru saja ia teliti tidak menunjuk pada suatu kebohongan. Aneh? Bahkan bisa masuk kategori keajaiban dunia.

"Lagipula aku juga berpikir demikian. Menyerahkan proyek penting ini pada orang lain kurasa bukanlah tindakan yang tepat apalagi melihat keuangan perusahaan sekarang. Masih tidak setuju?"

Hinata tertawa sinis. Di kepala perempuan itu telah dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi negatif. Tidak mungkin sang rival menyerahkan proyek penting jika tidak ada maksud dibaliknya. Hinata yakin Neji berusaha untuk segera menyingkirkannya. Menggarap tugas sulit yang ia sendiri ragu berapa presentase keberhasilannya.

Kalau gagal, disaat itu juga semua jerih payah yang selama ini ia rintis akan hilang begitu saja.

Lalu, bagaimana kalau ia berhasil?

Bisa saja namanya akan langsung tertulis pada kotak persegi panjang yang berada di meja besar itu. Dan juga ruangan ini akan menjadi miliknya begitu pula jabatan baru yang nantinya akan berpindah tangan padanya.

 _Ii darou_. Aku terima tantanganmu.

"Aku menerimanya."

"Bagus. Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan, kau bisa pergi."

Hinata langsung berbalik, tanpa perlu menunduk hormat.

"Oh ya, serahkan rinciannya minggu ini."

Mata lavendernya terlihat menunjukkan sebuah semangat yang berapi-api. Hinata bersumpah setelah ia keluar dari gedung ini, ia akan segera membuat kerangkanya.

Seminggu?

Kuselesaikan besok.

Nikmatilah waktumu, Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Hinata keluar dari ruangannya, punggung tegap Neji langsung bersandar pada kursi duduknya. Tangan kirinya mengusap dahinya pelan. Semakin hari sikap adik pertamanya ini malah semakin mirip dengan CEO terdahulu–ayah mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berdiri menyambut kliennya ketika mata hitamnya tidak sengaja melihat mobil milik Hinata yang melaju kencang. Sepertinya istrinya baru saja meninggalkan gedung perusahaan Hyuuga dan buru-buru menuju tempat kerjanya. Sasuke pikir tentu ada hal penting sampai membuat istrinya mengebut.

"Selamat datang, Sabaku-sama."

Sekertaris Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya untuk menyadarkan Sasuke tentang klien yang mereka sambut. Pandangan Sasuke yang semula memandang jalanan beralih pada pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merah jabrik.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat sedikit untuk menyalami tangan kliennya. Hitamnya langsung menatap hijau. Sasuke seperti melihat sesuatu hanya dari pandangan singkat mereka. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Silahkan, Sabaku-san."

Sasuke membimbing pria itu menuju ruang kerjanya. Beberapa kali Sasuke selalu gagal menemui pria ini, hanya perwakilannya saja yang menemui Sasuke. Jadi ketika sekertarisnya mengatakan si pihak itu sendiri akan datang hari ini, Sasuke rela harus turun untuk menyambut. Mengingat betapa pentingnya peran kerjasama yang akan mereka bahas.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keempat pria itu untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Setelah berbincang singkat, kedua petinggi itu langsung saja membahas perjanjian kerja sama yang akan mereka sepakati. Menandatangani kedua kertas yang Sasuke anggap sesuai. Maka dengan ini kedua perusahaan itu resmi berkorelasi.

"Kudengar anda baru saja menikah, Uchiha-san."

Senyum tipis terpoles indah di wajah sang Sabaku. Ia sempatkan menyeruput teh kemudian.

"Iya. Dua minggu lalu."

Kalau seandainya bukan orang penting, Sasuke hanya akan mengeluarkan dua konsonan saja. Si raven sudah terlalu malas menanggapi pertanyaan yang sama dari para kliennya dua minggu belakangan.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya. Maaf jika aku tidak datang."

Terdengar suara tidak enak dari klien di seberangnya. Membuat Sasuke yang tidak suka berbasa-basi harus ikut mengikuti.

"Iie. Pernikahan kami dilakukan dengan sederhana. Bahkan tidak banyak orang yang tahu."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa wanita beruntung itu?"

"Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Mata hijau itu terlihat mengkilat sepersekian detik. Namun kembali normal tidak lama kemudian.

"Ah, putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi."

Alis Sasuke mengeryit, tidak banyak yang tahu identitas asli Hinata. Kebanyakan orang menganggap Hinata hanya sebagai bagian keluarga Hyuuga. Dan sisanya menganggap anak adopsi.

"Saya semakin tidak sabar untuk segera memulai kerjasama ini, Uchiha-san."

Dan yah, Sasuke juga semakin merasa aneh dengan partner bisnisnya ini.

.

.

.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Laki-laki itu tidak begitu peduli siapa pengirim pesan yang mengganggu waktu santainya. Tapi melihat kondisi apartement yang kosong membuat Sasuke ogah-ogahan membuka pesan itu.

 _Aku tidak pulang._

Kata-kata singkat yang dikirim istrinya. Saat itu juga Sasuke melempar asal benda persegi panjang itu ke atas kasur. Tidak lama ikut-ikutan melempar dirinya. Menutupi kepala dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian menghela nafas perlahan, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini. Dimana ia seorang yang berada di apartementnya.

Entah kenapa, ia sangat menyukai keadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Kantung mata cek, kulit berminyak cek, rambut acak-acakan juga cek. Hinata kira rinciannya akan selesai jika ia lembur, namun nyatanya saat jam telah menunjuk pada angka satu siang pekerjaannya bahkan belum menunjuk pada limapuluh persen. Hinata bahkan sampai mengabaikan tumpukan dokumen yang ia letakkan saja di lantai. Kepalanya sangat pusing memikirkan rincian dana yang dipredikdinya, bahkan kepalanya tidak sepusing saat mengerjakan proyek tahun lalu.

"Ayame-san, bawakan aku kopi lagi."

Lima gelas? Mungkin lebih tepatnya tujuh gelas, dan akan berubah menjadi delapan sebentar lagi. Hinata tidak peduli, yang penting rasa kantuknya hilang dan ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepatnya.

Brak

Itu bukan Ayame ataupun pegawai di kantornya. Mana ada yang berani langsung membuka tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Yo Hinata. Sama seperti biasa kau terlihat kacau hari ini." Dengan cengiran yang selalu terlihat bodoh di mata Hinata, Kiba langsung saja menyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Duduk di sofa tengah sambil membuka kotak bungkusan berisi makanan.

"Pergilah, kalau kau hanya makan siang disini." Stress dengan pekerjaan kemudian kesal dengan teman, hari Hinata begitu sempurna hari ini.

"Jangan begitu. Aku bawakan juga makan siang untukmu." Kiba mengeluarkan kotak satu lagi, melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengajak Hinata bergabung.

"Kalau seafood aku tidak mau." Dengan terpaksa Hinata berdiri, ia tidak bisa menyangkal perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Mengingat ia hanya minum kopi hitamnya sejak kemarin malam.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku bawa bentou dari rumah. Misaki yang masak." Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat wajah bodoh Kiba. Jika Misaki sudah disangkutpautkan, pasti pemuda anjing itu akan begini–berwajah bodoh dengan senyum bodohnya juga.

.

.

.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu saat mendengar suara dua orang yang tengah tertawa. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang saja yang tertawa terbahak. Dari luarpun Sasuke bisa menebak satu orang lagi hanya terkekeh, tidak tahu lelucon seperti apa yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu hingga membuat istrinya tertawa.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama, Hinata-sama sedang–" Ayame selaku sekertaris Hinata telat menyadari keberadaan suami dari atasannya. Membiarkannya berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan kerja Hinata. Apalagi bungsu Uchiha itu pasti mendengar istrinya tidak sendiri sekarang.

"Tidak apa." Tangan Sasuke menunjuk untuk menghentikan sekertaris itu untuk tidak mengetuk pintu ruangan Hinata. Niatnya kemari hanya membawakan makan siang untuk Hinata, mengingat tadi malam perempuan itu tidak pulang sama sekali. Sepertinya ia kalah cepat kali ini.

"Untukmu saja." Sasuke menyerahkan kotak makan siang itu untuk Ayame. Sedang Ayame terlihat tidak enak untuk menerima makan siang itu, mengingat ia baru saja selesai makan siang bersama rekan-rekannya tadi. Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, membuat Ayame harus bertanggung jawab dengan kotak makan siang di mejanya.

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantor lebih awal. Membawa beberapa map yang akan ia kerjakan di kamarnya nanti. Rincian yang Neji minta sudah ia kirim lewat e-mail tadi, membuat beban pekerjaan Hinata berkurang banyak. Sekarang ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi.

Kedatangan Kiba kali ini sedikit menguntungkan baginya. Bantuan dari teman masa kecilnya itu sedikit banyak membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat. Hinata tidak menyangka atau mungkin baru saja sadar jika teman anjingnya itu adalah lulusan arsitek. Hingga ia tahu seluk bekuk mengenai pembangunan.

Jam ditangannya masih menunjuk pada angka 6, masih terlalu sore baginya untuk pulang mengingat ia baru kembali ke apartement saat jam 8 malam.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata langsung menoleh, mendapati Ayame berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Uchiha-sama kemari tadi."

Bohong jika Hinata tidak terkejut mendengar suaminya datang. Tapi meskipun Sasuke datang, kenapa ia tidak melihatnya tadi.

"Kenapa dia tidak ke ruanganku?"

"Saat itu ada Kiba-sama. Jadi Uchiha-sama langsung pergi." Kening Hinata mengkerut, saat ada Kiba itu berarti siang tadi. Hinata bingung untuk apa suaminya jauh-jauh datang ke tempat kerjanya. Pasti dia kemari membahas mengenai kerjasama mereka.

"Uchiha-sama memberikan ini." Ayame menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Merasa tidak enak jika langsung membawanya pulang tanpa memberitahu sang istri terlebih dulu.

"Buatmu saja. Aku sudah makan tadi." Kemudian Hinata melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Neji memelan saat sebuah pintu soji terlihat oleh matanya. Ada sedikit rasa ragu untuk membuka pintu geser itu. Menilik siapa orang yang berada dibaliknya. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang boleh memasuki ruangan itu, beberapa malah tidak diijinkan sama sekali. Ruangan khusus milik kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

Siang ini, sebuah pesan darurat diterima Neji. Pesan dari ibunya membuat Neji yang masih berada di kantor saat itu bergegas untuk pulang lebih awal. Ada kalimat tidak beres yang ditangkap lavender miliknya. Pertanda ada masalah besar yang terjadi dirumah.

Sebelum membuka, Neji duduk bersimpuh di lantai kayu. Tangannya membuka pintu pelan-pelan.

"Tou-san. Neji _desu_." Etika yang diajarkan kepala keluarga, harus selalu diterapkan jika akan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Masuk." Telinga Neji mendengar ada nada kurang bersahabat dari suara ayahnya.

Srak

Neji berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Nuansa tradisional sangat tergambar jelas dengan adanya tatami yang hanya ada di dalam ruangan. Ayahnya sedang menulis kaligrafi saat ini, kegemaran yang sama sekali tidak menurun padanya.

"Tou-san memanggilku?" Sepertinya sang kepala keluarga sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

"Duduklah." Kepala keluarga dan pewarisnya duduk berhadapan. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Neji diam saja saat Hiashi kembali berkutat pada kaligrafinya. Menunggu pria tua itu bicara.

"Kudengar kau menyerahkan proyek besar pada Hinata." Jangan tanya darimana Hiashi tahu informasi ini, mantan pemimpin Hyuuga Corp. itu memiliki banyak telinga.

"Iya, tou-san."

"Alasannya?"

"Hinata yang pantas mengerjakannya. Dia punya bakat dalam bidang ini." Untuk kali ini Neji berterus terang. Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya.

"Bukan karena kasihan?" Kedua lavender Neji membola, tapi ia tidak lama menunjukkan raut wajah terkejutnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawaban cepat Neji malah membuat Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sangat jelas anak sulungnya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kalau tidak ada kepentingan lagi, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Melihat jika tujuan ayahnya memanggilnya sudah terjawab, maka tidak ada lagi kepentingan Neji disini. Namun perkataan ayahnya membuatnya terhenti di tempat.

"Jangan terlalu percaya padanya, kau tahu sendiri Hinata sedang mengincarmu." Neji sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama tanpa perlu Hiashi peringatkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

halo minna-san, maaf baru bisa update fic hari ini, seperti biasa author ini punya banyak alasan kenapa baru update sekarang, yah begitulah~

untuk cerita tambah semakin aneh saja menurut saya, beda sama ide awal, tapi gak apa-apa, please gak papa ya #lupakan

oke langsung aja balasan review

 **reichan hiyukeitashi:** saya juga ngakak sendiri waktu nulis itu, kalau hal itu mereka tidur terpisah sama seperti aksesoris berbi yang dijualnya terpisah sama bonekanya, slice of life? di chap depan mungkin

 **miyuchin2307:** yups si ganteng gaara yg jadi orang ketiga, alasannya mudah ditebak kok, simpel banget #spoileralert, terima kasih sudah menyemangati saya :D

 **clareon:** yosh kimeta, neji is a good boy, soalnya bayangin neji senyum sinis itu bikin hati saya robek kecil2, kalau 'itu' saya jadi harus ganti rate dan blushing sendiri saat menulisnya #gakkuat

 **sasuhina:** naru gak ikut andil dalam konflik hina, cuma cameo aja di fic ini, soalnya gak kuat juga author masukin chara banyak2, kalo bumbu cemburu saya bakal milih neji #untuksayasendiri, lupakan yg terakhir itu bercanda

 **green oshu:** hiashi mah emang gitu, ingat cuma di fic ini aja, hai! arigatou :D

 **si peak:** lama enggaknya sih saya belum tahu, akan saya usahakan buat semanis mungkin sampai harus pakai gula tropi*ana

 **:** arigatou, apa tidak terlalu aneh mereka saya tulis langsung nikah gitu aja?

 **lenacchi:** moment so sweet sasuhina? langsung masuk ke playlist

 **hiphiphurahura:** tentu akan saya lanjutkan, cuma bisa kasih semangat sama sasu

 **nurmalaprieska:** nope, narusaku mungkin cuma sekelebat aja nanti

 **park eun hyun:** iya saya langsung nikahkan aja mereka, alasan author biar gak ribet2 amat, hub gaahina bakal dibahas kok sabar ya, kalo sasuhina pasti bakalan ada

 **anishl:** iya saya juga suka, arigatou :D

 **nhiyla324:** yups mereka saling kenal kok n gaara emang jadi orang ketiga, bagian mana yg kau sukai? aku juga suka #doramodeon

 **theabus:** pertanyaan paling horror, lebih sulit dari soal ujian fisika, lebih menaktutkan daripada conjuring 2, lebih mendebarkan daripada pernyataan cinta dari senpai, hehehe bercanda, niatnya 7 tp lihat kedepannya

 **ayaka nanda:** saya ingin buat fic yg sesuai sama realita aja, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~

 **fia uchiha:** memang akan ada sempilan cinta buat sasuhina, akan saya usahakan, salam kenal juga :D

 **miwa:** tentu saja miwa-san, saya ngakak waktu baca commentnya, setelah baca chap ini pasti udah tahu gimana :D

 **lovely sasuhina:** hiashi saya buat saperti ini, ingat ini cuma buatan fan yg asli gak seperti ini, rencana duo uchiha ini bakal muncul di chap depan, yups gaara desu, tentu saja ada hubungannya sama hina

 **icha:** terimakasih banyak udah mau mampir dan review

 **sri lestari:** hina n sasu sama2 anak ke2, mereka nikah buat ngedapetin posisi utama di perusahaan mreka masing2, niat awal hina gak bakal minta bantuan ke org lain, tp brhubung ada mslh dg terpaksa dia minta berkolaborasi ama sasu, intinya begitu, maaf kalo masih kurang jelas

 **rei sakureiru:** yups chap depan sasuhina scene, arigatou

 **nixie pluviophile:** tentu saya berminat, kalo setrong terus romantic nya gak bakalan kena, tp biasanya saya baca manga atau liat anime cewek setrong bakal di buat troll sama mangakanya

 **sungsung:** apakah terjawab di chap ini? saya harap sebagian udah terjawab, meskipun sebagian lg belum, tenang saja semua pertanyaan sungsung-san ada kunci jawabannya kok

 **pikajun:** ooc? crack pair? I love both, hubungan yg lebih dr sekedar teman, bacanya kayak host acara gossip di tv, arigatou gozaimasu

 **enydekacha:** salam kenal juga eny-san, hari ini saya puruskan untuk bangkit dr kubur, iya hidupnya hanya gitu2 saja, makanya hina seneng banget sama kerjaannya

 **:** aye sir

 **uchiha catherine:** saya usahakan untuk cepet ch depan

 **rena nurul:** salam kenal jug rena-san, yups jawaban yg lagi2 benar dr para reviewer, laki2 itu gaara desu, arigatou sudah baca dan review :D

 **me:** ayo di lanjut? aye sir!

 **tiara:** hai hai next

 **rosella lavender:** hari ini saya lanjut kok rosella-san, arigatou

catatan kecil: hinata disini pake bahasa yang formal hampir kesemua chara kecuali sama kiba dan juga hina punya perasaan hormat sama sasu karena umurnya yg lebih tua dan lagi karena hina menganggap sasu lebih menguasai, hai segitu saja.

Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mau review, fav, dan follow fic saya

Jaa adios


	5. Chapter 5

**The Crown**

 **Author Michio Miura**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Kalau tidak suka langsung aja klik back atau langsung saja klik silang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku dengar Sasuke-san datang ke kantorku kemarin."

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung mendapat sapaan yang tidak biasa dari istrinya. Biasanya Hinata akan langsung mengatakan _ohayou_ saat melihat batang hidungnya alih-alih membahas masalah yang terjadi kemarin. Merasa pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung lama, Sasuke menarik kursi makan dan duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Hn." Cangkir kopi hitam yang tersedia di atas meja sengaja Hinata buat untuk Sasuke, oleh karena itu Sasuke meniup pelan cairan pekat itu. Meneguk sedikit karena masih panas.

"Ada apa?" Hinata mematikan kompor kemudian berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Penampilan Hinata saat ini tak beda dengan penampilan ibu rumah tangga lainnya, dengan memakai daster selutut dan apron bunga-bunga, serta rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir rendah. Berbanding terbalik dengan tampilan modis Hinata saat bekerja.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya, Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Laki-laki itu terlalu gengsi hanya untuk bilang khawatir. Perempuan itu hanya mengirim pesan singkat tanpa ada embel-embel lain, membuat Sasuke yang awalnya biasa saja mendadak mendapat ide untuk mengunjungi istrinya kemarin siang. Apalagi sampai membawakan makan siang segala, bahkan dia sendiri belum mengisi perutnya kala itu.

"Pasti sesuatu yang penting sampai membuat Sasuke-san jauh-jauh menemuiku." Kembali mendengar ucapan dari Hinata malah semakin membuat Sasuke enggan untuk mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya.

"Begitulah." Sasuke berusaha melindungi harga dirinya, akibatnya dia harus memikirkan alasan tepat yang melatarbelakangi kedatangannya kemarin.

"Apa ini tentang perjanjian itu?" Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih pada Hinata, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan lagi.

"Ya."

"Ada apa Sasuke-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" Sasuke sedikit menjauh karena tubuh Hinata yang menjorok ke depan. Menerjangnya tanpa pertahanan. Uchiha bungsu itu berdehem pelan, mengembalikan kesadarannya yang berceceran karena mendapati wajah Hinata yang berjarak kurang dari dua puluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, mungkin kita bisa sedikit merubah perjanjiannya." Hinata tidak mengerti dengan bagian mana yang ingin Sasuke rubah. Perjanjian itu sudah mereka buat sekompleks mungkin, sehingga tidak mungkin ada yang terlewat ataupun melenceng dengan prediksi awal mereka.

Untuk Sasuke sendiri, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan saat ini. Mengatakan merubah perjanjian begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang. Bagian mana yang ingin dia rubah memangnya. Mungkin dia cukup mengatakan untuk saling memberi tahu satu sama lain tentang agenda yang mereka lakukan hari itu, seperti pasangan suami istri lain. Yah benar, itu saja. Menambahi lagi dengan akting mereka akan terasa lebih natural setelahnya.

"Bagian mana?"

"Mulai saat ini, kita harus saling memberi tahu tentang kegiatan yang kita kerjakan." Hinata semakin tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya saling memberi tahu, padahal di perjanjian awal Sasuke menikahinya, laki-laki itu tidak akan mencampuri urusan yang dikerjakannya. Ketika Hinata akan mengajukan protes, bibir suaminya kembali terbuka.

"Hanya saling memberi tahu saja, aku tidak akan melarang kegiatan apapun yang kau lakukan." Hinata tampak berpikir, menimbang pengajuan pergantian isi perjanjian yang suaminya katakan. Tidak ada yang salah ataupun kerugian yang Hinata dapat apabila menyetujuinya, hanya saja ia sedikit terganggu karena privasinya sedikit terekspos meskipun itu pada suaminya sendiri.

"Lagipula menjadi hal aneh apabila sepasang suami istri tidak saling mengirim kabar, apalagi kita baru saja menikah." Untuk poin ini, Sasuke ada benarnya. Sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah akan menunjukkan aura bahagia di sekitarnya, bukannya saling menjauh. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada orang yang curiga. Mengingat mereka belum menjalankan satupun dari rencana yang mereka susun.

" _Tashikani._ Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita akan saling memberi kabar." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan di seberang Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Tidak menyangka jika Hinata menyetujui idenya begitu saja. Setidaknya dengan ini, Sasuke jadi tahu apa saja hal yang dilakukan istrinya, sehingga jikapun ada inspeksi mendadak dari ibunya, ia bisa langsung menjawab saat itu juga. Seperti mendapat dua burung dalam satu kali lempar.

Sasuke sudah bersiap akan menyantap sarapan, saat suara istrinya menghentikannya. Suaranya terdengar halus di telinganya, namun memiliki arti yang mendalam.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bilang pada Sasuke-san. Besok aku akan pergi ke Okinawa, mungkin sekitar dua minggu."

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, sudah tiga hari ini istri yang baru ia nikahi tiga minggu lalu pergi, berkata jika harus mengurusi renovasi resort di Okinawa. Sebenarnya tidak perlu Hinata sendiri yang turun tangan kesana, dia bisa saja menyuruh orang lain untuk memantau. Tapi saat ini kita sedang membicarakan seorang Uchiha Hinata, dimana ada pekerjaan yang bisa dia lakukan, maka ia sendiri yang yang mengerjakannya.

Sasuke mengeluh bukan karena istrinya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, mengingat sudah lima tahun ini laki-laki itu memilih untuk hidup terpisah dari keluarga Uchiha. Melainkan pada waktu kepergian istrinya yang kurang tepat. Jika Sasuke tahu akan terjadi hal ini, maka ia akan mencegah keberangkatan Hinata sedikit lebih lama.

"Sasuke, kau harus memberi selamat ulang tahun pada keponakanmu." Ya, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tengah berada di kediaman keluarganya. Dimana di tempat itu tengah diselenggarakan pesta besar-besaran merayakan ulang tahun cucu pertama Uchiha Fugaku yang kedelapan. Orang tua itu tidak tanggung-tanggung memanjakan cucu laki-lakinya, mengundang hampir seluruh koleganya hanya untuk memperkenalkan pewaris ketiga perusahaan Uchiha.

"Tentu." Wajah tersenyum Itachi tak pernah luntur saat melihat adiknya datang ke pesta ulang tahun anaknya. Meskipun sang adik malah menunjuk wajah datarnya, si sulung Uchiha tahu jika Sasuke sudah mulai menerima maafnya. Dengan langkah yang terlihat berat, Sasuke menghampiri bocah kecil yang tengah tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya.

"Paman! Kau datang." Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang hendak menyalaminya, tubuh kecil itu berlari menghambur memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat.

"Meskipun umurmu sudah delapan, kau masih saja pendek." Mendengar ejekan dari pamannya, bocah Uchiha yang bernama Ryuu itu malah malah semakin memeluk erat pamannya. Ryuu tahu secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Laki-laki itu terlalu malu hanya untuk mengatakannya secara terus terang.

"Ayah bilang saat umurku dua belas, tinggiku bisa sampai tiga meter." Untuk golongan anak kecil, Ryuu terlalu mudah dibohongi.

"Dan kau langsung percaya begitu saja? Ayahmu bohong saat bilang begitu, saat umurmu dua belas tinggimu mungkin segini." Tangan Sasuke sedikit berada di atas kepala Ryuu, menunjukkan kisaran tinggi bocah itu empat tahun lagi. Meski Sasuke tahu tidak mungkin keponakannya hanya tumbuh setinggi itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Kakek juga bilang begitu." Entah kenapa bocah itu terlihat merajuk, ejekan pamannya kali ini membuatnya kesal.

"Kakek juga bohong. Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Tidak! Mana mungkin kakek bohong padaku." Sasuke harus mengakui, ayahnya benar-benar memanjakan Ryuu. Tidak pernah dalam ingatannya, seorang Uchiha Fugaku berkata sesuatu yang tak masuk akal seperti ini. Laki-laki tua itu pasti mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan perihal impiannya waktu kecil dulu. Mengatakan jika keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang polisi merupakan pilihan buruk untuk jenjang karirnya atau menolak keras saat Sasuke mengatakan akan menjadi seorang atlit karena kemahirannya dalam bermain basket. Sedikit bernostalgia membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Sepertinya kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sudah kehilangan taring tajamnya.

"Terserah." Senyum Sasuke masih belum luntur kala melihat ada beberapa gigi keponakannya yang tanggal. Terlihat menggelikan dimata hitamnya.

"Sasuke-san, kau datang sendirian?" Suara feminim yang merupakan milik kakak iparnya terdengar saat Sasuke akan meninggalkan Ryuu untuk mengambil minuman.

"Hana-san." Keduanya saling melempar senyum saling menyapa. Itachi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari istrinya berjalan mendekat. Menuntun anak laki-lakinya yang hendak pergi berkeliling untuk ikut pengasuhnya.

"Hinata sedang ada di Okinawa, jadi dia tidak bisa datang." Debut pertama pasangan Uchiha-Hyuuga harus gagal karenanya. Padahal sudah lama Sasuke menantikan momen seperti ini, yaitu menunjukkan ke semua orang jika ia telah menikah dengan salah satu wanita Hyuuga.

"Pasti merupakan pekerjaan yang penting." Hana tentu sudah mengenal Hinata, dimana disetiap adiknya bercerita, nama itu tak pernah luput untuk disebut. Apalagi beberapa kali Hana mendapati Hinata menginap di rumah mereka dulu.

"Begitulah." Bahkan istrinya lebih sibuk darinya.

"Ah, permisi. Aku mau menyapa tamu yang baru datang."

Sasuke mengangguk, sebagai salah satu tuan rumah Uchiha Hana tentu harus menyambut para tamu yang hadir. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Iris pekat Sasuke menangkap seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya, berdiri bersama dengan suaminya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya. Mungkin setelah menyapa kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke akan kembali pulang ke apartemennya.

" _Kaa-san_."

"Sasuke. Kau datang sendiri?" Lagi-lagi mendapat pertanyaan yang sama. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ia merasa tidak ada gunanya menikah kalau datang ke sebuah pesta sendirian.

"Dimana istrimu?" Fugaku terlihat kesal dengan keabsenan Hinata di pesta ulang tahun cucunya.

"Dia di Okinawa. Perusahaan Hyuuga mengirimnya selama dua minggu untuk memantau pekerjaan disana." Bukan, itu hanya alasan Sasuke saja supaya dia tidak mendengar ceramah dari Fugaku.

"Okinawa?!" Mata Mikoto tampak berbinar untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak Sasuke ketahui. Tigapuluh tahun tidak dapat mebuat Sasuke tahu jalan pikiran ibunya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat pertanyaan ibunya. Meskipun Sasuke tahu dua konsonan itu selalu membuat kesal ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikutan kesana?" Benarkan, jalan pikiran Mikoto terlalu sulit untuk ditebak, bahkan oleh Fugaku sekalipun. Bagaimna bisa ibunya menyarankan hal itu begitu saja, sedangkan pada hari Senin, Sasuke harus kembali bekerja.

"Aku harus ker–"

"Anggap saja sebagai bulan madu. Kalian bahkan tidak mengambil cuti setelah menikah dulu." Wajah Mikoto tampak berseri, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sasuke. Ide ibunya barusan sedikit banyak akan mengganggu jadwal kerjanya untuk satu minggu kedepan jika ia setuju. Masalahnya sekarang adalah Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajukan cuti disaat perusahaan Sabaku sudah setuju untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

"Soal pekerjaan biarkan Itachi yang mengurusnya." Entah kenapa Fugaku ikut menimpali, mungkin sang ayah merasa kasihan pada anak bungsunya yang tidak memiliki waktu hanya untuk berbulan madu bersama istrinya.

Kalau ayahnya sudah mengeluarkan suara datar barusan, tandanya Uchiha Fugaku tidak ingin keputusannya dibantah. Maka dengan berat hati Sasuke harus setuju dengan ide mereka berdua, mengingat Fugaku yang tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan ide dari istrinya. Hitung-hitung Sasuke bisa istirahat untuk beberapa hari, rasanya penat juga satu tahun ini ia tidak pergi kemana-mana selain ke kantor ataupun berkeliling Tokyo mencari perempuan ideal untuk menjadi istrinya.

" _Wakatta_. Tapi hanya tiga har–"

"Apanya yang tiga hari? Tentu saja satu minggu!"

Mikoto menepuk keras lengan Sasuke, mana ada bulan madu sesingkat itu. Untuk membuat anak tidak bisa langsung berhasil hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, begitulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Mikoto memaksa Sasuke untuk mengambil cuti. Secara tidak langsung meminta anak keduanya untuk segera memberikannya cucu. Saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai calon istrinya, tanpa berpikir dua kali Mikoto langsung saja setuju. Memikirkan bagaimana lucunya wajah cucunya nanti saat kedua gen Uchiha dan Hyuuga digabung menjadi satu.

" _Hai hai,_ satu minggu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Kau tidak mau menunggu sampai acara selesai?"

"Aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapanku untuk besok, _kaa-san_." Ucap Sasuke malas. Merencanakan sesuatu secara mendadak terlalu merepotkan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Sasuke." Panggilan dari ibunya membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh. "Buatkan cucu yang imut untuk _kaa-san,_ mengerti?" Lagi-lagi, Sasuke memang sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ibunya.

.

.

.

Empat hari Hinata di Okinawa, sama sekali tidak mengurangi jumlah pekerjaannya. Itu memang idenya untuk membeli sebuah resort, tapi bukan dia yang memilih untuk membeli tempat ini. Ada banyak yang harus dia kerjakan, dimulai dari memeriksa laporan keuangan terdahulu, memeriksa kondisi bangunan yang bisa dibilang hampir rubuh dan merencanakan strategi apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menarik para wisatawan untuk menginap disini.

Sepertinya waktu dua minggu akan kurang untuk memperbaiki tempat ini secara total. Tapi meninggalkan kantornya selama itu tentu tidak akan baik juga. Apalagi dia sekarang sudah menikah, ingat. Pasti orang-orang akan mengatainya tidak becus mengurus suami, karena sering meninggalkannya. Tapi memangnya dia perduli? Tidak sama sekali.

Mengingat tentang suaminya, Hinata jadi berpikir. Merenung lebih tepatnya. Dilihat dari segi wajah, karir, dan silsilah keluarga pastinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak perlu ambil pusing soal pasangan. Pasti ada banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik darinya, lebih kaya, ataupun bahkan lebih _beruntung_ yang malah dapat memberinya dukungan lebih besar, bukannya malah memilih seorang Hyuuga terbuang seperti dirinya. Lebih tepatnya Hinata hanya penasaran sekarang, pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat Sasuke melamarnya setelah dua kali bertemu.

Hinata mendekatkan benda persegi untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjalan ke arah lemari untuk menggantung jas kerjanya. Menyisakan rok span selutut dan kemeja putih yang kini masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Kancing-kancing kemeja mulai Hinata lepas satu persatu, lalu membuka kaitan pada roknya sehingga kain itu meluncur begitu saja.

Kali ini Hinata kembali berpikir, tentang apa yang terjadi jika dulu Sasuke menolak untuk menikah dengannya setelah ia tolak, yang pasti dia tidak akan disini, mengerjakan sebuah proyek besar. Jangankan pergi ke kantor, hanya untuk keluar dari rumah saja _orang itu_ pasti akan melarangnya. Kehidupannya akan kembali monoton jika dia bersama _nya_.

Dengan kata lain, menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pilihan yang tepat?

Entahlah. Meskipun Hinata pikir Sasuke juga akan mengekangnya, tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Laki-laki itu membiarkannya melakukan semua hal yang ia inginkan, membiarkannya pergi kemanapun ia suka, dan bertemu dengan siapapun yang ia inginkan. Tanpa ada batasan. Tapi dari semua itu satu hal yang membuat Hinata terkesan, entah karena dia pernah mengalaminya atau Sasuke memang mengerti, perasaan yang selama ini begitu Hinata tutupi, Sasuke langsung menyadarinya. Berkata dengan lantang pada sang mertua tentang sikap seorang ayah yang sebenarnya. Kala itu, jantung Hinata seolah terhenti dan semua atensinya langsung tertuju pada sang suami. Baginya beberada detik itu, Sasuke terlihat keren dimata bulannya. Jika seandainya mereka bertemu pada situasi yang berbeda, Hinata tidak keberatan untuk menambah jumlah teman yang dia miliki.

Saat Hinata bra hitam milik Hinata terlepas, ada sesuatu hal yang baru disadarinya. Sepasang iris berwarna gelap tengah menatapnya sedari tadi, bahkan semenjak Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mungkin. Nuansa kamar yang remang karena senja, malah semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang terbaring pada selimut coklat. Untuk beberapa detik kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, mencerna hal yang sedang terjadi. Kali ini Hinatalah yang bersikap lebih cepat. Mengambil kemejanya yang teronggok di lantai untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka.

"Sa-sasuke-san!" Terduduk lemas pada karpet saat melihat suaminya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamar hotelnya.

"Kenapa bisa disini?" Hinata mati-matian menetralkan detak jantungnya, kala Sasuke mulai beranjak untuk mendekatinya.

Apa dia melihat? Pasti dia lihat. Pikiran Hinata semakin kacau saat menyadari jika dia hampir saja telanjang bulat di depan suaminya. Melihat bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata mendongak untuk mendapati betapa menjulangnya tubuh suaminya. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menderanya saat kini Sasuke berjongkok menyamai dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang terperosok. Hinata sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa masuk angin." Hati Hinata mencelos, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mendekat hanya untuk menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga kini seluruh tubuhnya tertutup sempurna, dan jangan abaikan bagaimana Sasuke berusaha membalut tubuh istrinya tanpa melihat, dengan kata lain Sasuke mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping. Menghindari melihat sesuatu milik istrinya yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Sasuke-san."

"Dari tadi kau bilang Sasuke-san Sasuke-san, telingaku tidak tuli Hinata." Sasuke berdiri, hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Ia sendiri heran, sudah banyak tubuh perempuan yang ia lihat selama ini bahkan beberapa tanpa sengaja tersentuh, tapi entah kenapa hanya melihat tubuh istrinya saja membuatnya menjadi remaja tanggung sekarang.

"Kenapa masih disana? Cepat bangun." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata. _Hell,_ dirinya hanya bersikap sok keren dengan tidak menganggap kejadian barusan. Bohong jika jantungnya tidak berdetak kencang sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke-san kemari?"

"Dengan jet pribadi." Bukan itu jawaban yang Hinata inginkan, melainkan bagaimana bisa suaminya masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya.

"Aku hanya bilang ke resepsionis untuk menunjukkan kamarmu." Aku Sasuke. Saat mengatakan jika dia suaminya Hinata, langsung saja orang yang berjaga memberikan kunci ke kamarnya.

"Dan tujuan Sasuke-san kemari?"

" _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu. Katanya sekalian bulan madu." Jawaban enteng Sasuke memberi dampak besar bagi Hinata. Tidak mungkin kan dirinya berbulan madu saat pekerjaannya menggunung seperti itu. Jangankan meluangkan waktu untuk Sasuke nanti, Hinata yakin sebagian besar waktunya akan ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Bahkan dia kembali hanya untuk membersihkan diri, kemudian Hinata berencana kembali lagi.

" _Muri desu._ Pekerjaanku menumpuk Sasuke-san, sehingga hanya menemanimu saja mungkin akan sulit."

"Aku tahu. Kerjakan semua pekerjaanmu saja. Aku akan menikmati bulan maduku sendiri." Sasuke tampak biasa saja, sudah pasti Hinata tidak bisa menemaninya melihat bagaimana berantakannya ruangan ini dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Tapi–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga tidak memberi kabar. Masalah kamar, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pesan satu lagi. Mengingat aku tadi bilang kalau aku suamimu."

" _Daijobu desu._ Sasuke-san bisa menempati kamar ini selama yang Sasuke-san inginkan. Toh aku hanya datang untuk mandi dan istirahat sebentar."

"Hn. Soal itu, kau masih akan tetap memakainya atau segera mandi?" Hinata yang sadar arah pembicaraan Sasuke, seketika merona. Tubuhnya masih terlilitkan selimut coklat.

"A-aku akan mandi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan tidurku."

.

.

.

Untuk malam ini Hinata mengalah, memilih untuk menemani Sasuke makan malam. Meskipun suaminya telah menyuruhnya untuk kembali, tapi sebagai istri yang–baik dimata banyak orang–Hinata tentunya harus menunjukkan kemesraan mereka sebagai pengantin baru. Setidaknya dengan ini pamor mereka akan naik.

Hinata mengakhiri makan malamnya, perutnya mual saat melihat pesanan meja di sampingnya. Padahal hanya melihat, tidak merasakan sama sekali.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sasuke masih menikmati hidangannya saat melihat istrinya meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu ingin berkeliling sebelum kembali ke kamar?"

"Ide yang bagus."

Empat hari disini, Hinata sama sekali belum menjelajah, waktunya habis untuk mengurus resort. Berjalan di sepanjang garis pantai sambil menenteng sepatu _high-heels_ nya, gaun malam Hinata tampak berkibar diterpa angin begitu juga dengan rambutnya. Sasuke ikut berjalan di samping Hinata, mengingat ini idenya untuk berkeliling sedikit di pantai dekat dengan hotel mereka menginap. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang melepas alas kakinya, Sasuke masih tetap bersi kokoh untuk memakai sepatunya. Mengabaikan bagaimana tumpukan pasir yang akan menempel di sepatu mahalnya nanti.

Kaki Hinata malah semakin mendekat ke air, merasakan betapa dinginnya ombak yang menerjang bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-san, kemari." Hinata melempar sepatunya asal, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Oi, tunggu. Sepatuku akan basah." Sasuke bisa saja menampik genggaman Hinata, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Mengikuti tarikan istrinya dan membuat sepatunya basah. Namun hal itu sepadan dengan melihat senyum lebar Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku, ini kali kedua Sasuke melihat istrinya tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyum formalitas yang biasa Hinata tunjukan selama ini. Setelah ini, Sasuke ingin sekali mendengar Hinata yang sedang tertawa.

"Sasuke-san? Kau marah?" Hinata berucap lirih, istrinya mungkin menganggap dirinya yang sedang diam marah karena menyeretnya ke dalam air.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku kesal."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak hanya membuat sepatuku basah tapi juga celanaku." Sasuke tersenyum menang melihat menciutnya Hinata sekarang. Satu setengah bulan lalu tidak mungkin Sasuke mendapati wajah menggemaskan seperti sekarang, yang jelas perempuan itu akan menunjukkan wajahnya yang keras. Dan lagi nada bicaranya yang semakin lama semakin berubah, bahasanya masih formal seperti biasa tapi intonasinya yang berbeda.

" _Gomenasai_. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu." Hinata menunduk dalam, pertanda dia sangat menyesal. Saking senangnya melihat laut, Hinata sampai melupakan kalau suaminya adalah orang penting. Tentu saja dia akan marah karena sifat kanak-kanaknya yang entah kenapa muncul tiba-tiba.

"Siapa bilang aku akan memaafkanmu hanya dengan kata maaf saja. Bersiaplah Hinata." Dengan cepat Sasuke menggendong Hinata dan melemparnya, tentu dengan pelan-pelan. Sasuke tidak ingin istrinya terluka akibatnya.

"Sa-sasuke-san." Tubuh Hinata mulai dari kaki hingga bagian dadanya basah akibat terendam air. Membuatnya langsung cemberut karena kejahilan dari suaminya. Maka dengan sekali tarikan maka tubuh Sasuke juga ikutan terendam air laut disamping Hinata. Sebelum Sasuke akan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menarik Hinata untuk kembali terendam, sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu mendadak memenuhi telinga Sasuke. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk meyakini indra pendengarannya tidak salah dengar. Sebuah suara yang terdengar halus dan merdu yang berasal dari bibir istrinya.

Benar. Saat ini Hinata tertawa pelan. Karena dirinya, karena suaminya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

" _Tadaima modorimashita."_

 _Lavendernya menatap lorong rumah yang kosong, tidak ada satupun penghuni rumah yang menyambut atau bahkan membalas salamnya, bahkan dari para pelayan sekalipun. Sepatunya ia lepas saat menaiki genkan, meletakkan sepatu berwarna coklat itu pada rak khusus sepatu._

 _Langkah mungil itu berjalan perlahan-lahan, sudah menjadi aturan rumah itu untuk tidak berlarian di sepanjang rokka. Dari banyaknya aturan tidak tertulis, hanya hal itu yang sangat Hinata ingat. Meskipun ia baru saja pindah ke rumah besar ini bulan lalu, bocah kecil itu diharuskan untuk sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya._

 _Kamarnya terletak di bagian belakang, sehingga membuat Hinata harus melewati ruang makan dan beberapa kamar lebih dulu. Langkah kecilnya seketika terhenti saat berada di depan ruang tertutup. Ada suara tawa dari seseorang yang Hinata kenal._

" _Hanabi kau sangat hebat bisa mendapat juara pertama, benarkan Hiashi-san?"_

" _Itu baru putriku."_

" _Tou-san teba. Berhenti mengacak rambutku."_

" _Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat pada adikmu, Neji?"_

" _Sou da, hanya Neji_ _-_ _nii saja yang belum mengucapkan selamat padaku."_

" _Aa, omedetou imouto."_

" _Hanya itu? Neji-nii tidak asik."_

" _Sudah, sebaiknya kita makan kue ini. Kaa-san dapat dari Mebuki-san."_

 _Hinata masih tetap berdiri di balik soji saat telinganya kembali mendengar candaan dari dalam. Bahkan suara paling berat itu kembali terdengar terkekeh pelan. Tangan putihnya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tali tas merahnya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, membuat lantai kayu sebagai gambar yang tertangkap oleh mata bulannya. Dengan berat hati Hinata berjalan menjauh, merasa keberadaannya akan menjadi perusak jika sampai keempat orang itu tahu ia berdiri disana._

 _Di sisa perjalanan menuju kamarnya, pikiran bocah kecil itu masih saja terpaku pada kejadian barusan. Suara tawa dari sang ayah yang belum pernah terlantun karenanya dan aura hangat sebuah keluarga yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ada sebersit rasa iri pada adik tirinya yang dilimpahi begitu banyak kasih sayang. Semenjak dia pindah kemari, kebanyakan orang di rumah itu selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Pandangan seolah kehadirannya adalah sebuah kotoran yang perlu untuk dihindari, begitu juga dengan sang ayah yang memandangnya seperti itu._

 _Hinata tidak ingin semua benda yang selama ini ia terima, tidak ingin sebuah kamar bagus yang ditempatinya sekarang, dan juga tidak menginginkan nama Hyuuga menjadi nama keluarganya. Hanya sebuah hal kecil yang Hinata inginkan, ayah kandungnya memperhatikannya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Crown**

 **Author Michio Miura**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 **Kalau tidak suka langsung aja klik back atau langsung saja klik silang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hinata, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."_

" _Bisa kau ketuk dulu pintunya,_ _'_ _ojou-san_ _'_ _?"_

" _Sudahlah, tunanganmu datang."_

" _Tunangan?"_

" _Konichiwa Hinata-san. Boku Sabaku Gaara desu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersentak dari tidurnya, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Nafas perempuan itu sedikit tersengal, meskipun Hinata tidak berlari detak jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Suhu udara kamar yang dingin malah semakin memperburuk kondisinya saat ini. Entah kenapa suhu ruangan yang di atur seperti suhu normal terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya. Selimut tebal berwarna coklat yang sepertinya membungkusnya sejak tadi, tersibak karena dirinya yang terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Laki-laki jabrik datang membawa sebaskom air dingin. Meletakkan pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi." Sasuke hanya merasa bersalah dengan kondisi istrinya. Melempar tubuh istrinya ke laut ternyata berdampak cukup signifikan, mana tahu tubuh langsing itu begitu sensitif dengan suhu dingin. Akibatnya beberapa saat setelah masuk hotel, tubuh Hinata ambruk.

"Maaf. Aku jadi merepotkanmu, Sasuke- _san_." Hinata menunduk di tempat tidurnya. Sadar dengan bajunya yang semula gaun berubah menjadi piyama tidur. Membuatnya sedikit heran, apa suaminya sendiri atau orang lain yang mengganti bajunya.

"Sudah biasa." Jawaban yang ditanggapi kernyitan dari Hinata. Perempuan itu hanya lupa Sasuke pernah menggendongnya dulu. Dulu sebelum keduanya menikah, singkatnya saat Hinata mengajaknya untuk menikah.

Hinata terkesiap saat tubuh Sasuke mendekat, bukan takut hanya waspada dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya. Namun, Sasuke mendekat hanya untuk menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hinata saja.

"Tidak sepanas tadi."

Sasuke dengan telaten membaringkan Hinata kembali, meskipun sedikit mendapat penolakan karena istrinya yang baru saja bangun disuruh untuk kembali berbaring. Tapi Hinata tidak akan meronta hingga menimbulkan hal baru yang semakin akan merepotkan suaminya, cukup bertingkah seperti gadis penurut saja malam ini.

"Sasuke- _san_..." Mata jelaga milik Sasuke menatap pada wajah istrinya yang memerah akibat demam. Selimut yang tadi sempat tersibak, kembali Sasuke betulkan hingga menutupi perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Maaf karena kembali merepotkanmu. Bisakah Sasuke- _san_ mengambilkan tasku?"

Sekalipun Hinata tidak mengatakan kata maaf pada kalimatnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa repot karena permintaan istrinya itu. Sasuke tidak menyahut, tapi pemuda itu langsung beranjak mengambil tas berwarna hitam yang terletak di dekat meja rias.

"Ini."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Setelah meletakkan tas itu di samping Hinata, Sasuke kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menyaksikan hal apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya pada benda hitam itu.

"Vitamin?" Sasuke hanya memastikan benda apa yang akan masuk ke dalam mulut istrinya.

" _Hai,_ aku selalu membawa obat ini kemanapun aku pergi."

Sasuke dengan inisiatif sendiri membantu Hinata mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di nakas. Memegangi gelas itu akibat melihat tangan istrinya yang gemetar.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu."_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapati Hinata selalu menunduk hormat setelah mengatakan terima kasih padanya. Sikap Hinata yang Sasuke lihat sekarang tak lebih seperti tingkah seorang bawahan kepada atasannya. Dimana dalam kasus ini Sasuke merasa dirinya sebagai atasan itu.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, mengingat bagaimana tadi dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Sasuke melihat Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum dan tertawa di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Hal ini bagaikan seperti mendapat hadiah natal di bulan Agustus. Namun mendapati Hinata yang seperti ini sungguh tidak pernah terbesit di benak Sasuke, tidak jika secepat ini.

"Tidurlah."

Bahkan pemuda itu sedikit aneh dengan tindakannya saat ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia peduli dengan namanya _perempuan_ yang sakit, terkecuali ibunya. Yang Sasuke maksud disini adalah perempuan-perempuan yang baru Sasuke kenal, termasuk istrinya yang baru saja ia kenal kurang dari dua bulan lalu.

Kompres yang Sasuke bawa tadi ia biarkan begitu saja, alih-alih menggunakan kain basah itu, Sasuke malah mengelap perlahan sedikit peluh yang membasahi kening Hinata menggunakan tangannya. Untuk perempuan duapuluh tujuh tahun itu sendiri, tangan besar milik suaminya terasa begitu hangat saat mengelus kepalanya. Rasa baru yang berhasil Sasuke ciptakan pada diri Hinata.

Orang lain akan menggunakan kata 'perhatian' daripada kata 'pelan' untuk aksi Sasuke itu, membuat istrinya merasa nyaman untuk kembali menyambut alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak berselang lama, sebuah topeng berwajah polos mengganti topeng berwajah datar yang selama ini Hinata pakai.

Melihat istrinya yang selama ini tidak Sasuke sangka dapat menampilkan raut wajahnya sekarang, membuat Sasuke teringat. Masih segar dalam ingatan Uchiha bungsu itu, bagaimana mata lavender itu pernah menatapnya tajam disertai dengan sebuah seringai tipis. Menyudutkan seorang yang tidak pernah terkalahkan seperti dirinya, malah membuat Sasuke semakin ingin membuat Hyuuga tengah itu berada di sampingnya, dan nyatanya hal itu memang terjadi.

Bicara tentang proses mendapatkan si tengah Hyuuga, ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke penasaran setengah mati. Sasuke sangat yakin setelah pertemuannya dengan Hinata di cafe siang itu, si pewaris cadangan harus kembali mencari seorang perempuan yang sesuai dengan tiga kriteria yang ia buat. Bukannya malah mendapat ajakan menikah dari orang yang pernah menolaknya beberapa hari kemudian. Dan hal yang membuat Sasuke penasaran adalah apa yang melatar belakangi istrinya memohon seperti anak kecil untuk menikah dengannya malam itu.

Sasuke belum menanyakan–tidak sempat menanyakan–akibat terlalu terfokus pada Hinata yang mau menikah dengannya, perihal rencananya, dan lain sebagainya. Sayangnya, membicarakan hal ini pada Hinata sekarang, bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Tidak sampai Sasuke dengan sendirinya membeberkan alasan dibalik terpilihnya Hinata sebagai kandidat teratas pasangan potensial baginya.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , Uchiha- _sama_ mengirimkan laporan tentang perkembangan resort di Okinawa kemarin malam." Sekertaris Neji datang dengan sebuah map biru, meletakkan benda persegi panjang dengan ketebalan sekitar satu senti di atas meja atasannya.

Bagi orang yang baru bekerja ataupun dari perusahaan lain, perapalan nama _Hyuuga-sama_ yang terjadi di perusahaan itu akan menjadi sebuah fenomena paling membingungkan yang pernah terjadi. Karena dimanapun kau berhadapan dengan seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi, pasti nama Hyuuga sebagai nama keluarganya. Dan bukannya mengalah menggunakan nama kecil, mereka tetap ngotot mempertahankan nama keluarga sebagai nama panggilan di kantor. Untungnya bagi Hinata, nama perempuan itu telah berganti dua bulan lalu.

"Aa."

Hyuuga Neji masih memeriksa setengah dari laporan keuangan saat lavendernya menatap laporan yang baru saja datang. Mendengar nama adik tirinya disebut, Hyuuga Neji langsung saja meletakkan laporan yang ada di tangannya dan langsung membaca map biru itu.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi si pewaris baru untuk menangkap informasi dari berpuluh-puluh lembar itu. Alis Neji sedikit naik ke atas akibat kata demi kata yang baru saja ia baca. Memang laporan itu sudah cukup bagus menggambarkan kondisi resort di Okinawa, tapi gaya tulisan ini bukanlah gaya tulisan Hinata. Adik tirinya tidak pernah menulis kata-kata _menusuk_ pada laporan seperti kata yang ia baca sekarang. Mengesampingkan hal itu, memberikan tanggung jawab mengurus resort pada Hinata adalah sebuah pilihan terbaik. Buktinya hanya dalam waktu lima hari, laporan itu sudah berada di tangannya.

Badan Neji bersender pada kursi kebesarannya. Punggungnya yang selalu tegap sedikit melengkung untuk mendapat posisi paling nyaman. Untuk pertama kalinya untuk hari ini, Neji menghela nafas. Memikirkan dengan tempo seperti ini, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata menjadi sorotan karena hasil kinerjanya, tentunya para tetua tidak akan berdiam diri sampai hal itu terjadi. Dan sayangnya dengan jabatannya yang sekarang, Hyuuga Neji tidak akan membuat rencana para Hyuuga itu berjalan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

" _Hiks...hiks...hiks."_

 _Air mata terus saja mengalir dari kelopak mungilnya kala lututnya semakin mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Berlari tergesa karena melihat awan yang semakin menghitam membuat gadis kecil itu sampai tidak memperhatikan batu besar yang sempat tak sengaja ia tabrak. Langsung terjatuh dengan lutut kiri lebih dulu._

 _Gadis kecil itu berusaha untuk berdiri mengabaikan betapa perihnya lututnya saat ini. Rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan saat gadis kecil itu baru beranjak beberapa meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Lavendernya memperhatikan ke sekeliling, mencari tempat berteduh terdekat karena ia yakin dengan kecepatannya yang sekarang sangat tidak mungkin sampai ke rumah dalam waktu sepuluh menit._

 _Begitu tubuhnya sudah hampir sampai ke swalayan yang akan ia jadikan tempat berteduh, ada sebuah suara yang membuatnya terhenti._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat naik." Suara datar dari salah satu saudara tirinya membuatnya terbelalak. Tidak menyangka akan mendapati bocah laki-laki itu sedang berjongkok di hadapannya._

 _Kakak tirinya memang tidak menatapnya sekarang lantaran memunggunginya, tapi gadis kecil itu yakin jika wajahnya tidak senang jika ia tidak segera mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya._

" _Seharusnya kau perhatikan jalanmu. Hyuuga tidak pernah menunduk saat berjalan."_

 _Langkah kakinya seketika bertambah cepat, hujan sudah mulai mengguyur membuat tubuh kedua bocah itu basah kuyub. Sang kakak memang sengaja menambah kecepatan berlarinya, mengesampingkan beban tubuh adiknya yang sedikit membebani tubuh kecilnya. Telinganya pernah tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan para pelayan yang menyayangkan betapa lemahnya kekebalan si anak haram, membuat Hyuuga sulung harus cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah untuk segera menghangatkan adik tirinya._

" _Arigatou, Neji-nii."_

 _Kali ini telinga Neji mendengar suara lemah yang berasal dari gendongannya, membuat Neji secara tidak sadar menempelkan punggungnya pada tubuh adik tirinya. Mungkin setidaknya dengan hal itu, suhu tubuhnya akan sedikit menghangatkan._

 _Bagi Hinata, tindakan Neji sekarang sangat membuat hatinya penuh dengan perasaan hangat. Meskipun Neji cenderung mengabaikannya, tapi lavender Hinata tidak menemukan sebuah kebencian yang tercermin di matanya. Berbeda dengan Hyuuga lainnya._

 _Setidaknya_ – _setidaknya meskipun cuma sekali, Hinata juga ingin memanggil kakak tirinya dengan sebutan 'Neji-nii' seperti panggilan Hanabi._

 _Bagi Neji sendiri, bocah itu tidak keberatan jika adik tirinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Walaupun secara teknik, dia tidak menemukan kesalahan akibat Hinata memanggilnya kakak karena memang secara harfiah dia memang kakaknya._

 _Dan sayangnya panggilan itu menjadi kali pertama dan terakhir Hinata memanggil 'Neji-nii' padanya._

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _san_ mengirim laporanku?"

Meskipun dalam kondisi lemah, Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Perempuan itu tidak terima jika suaminya mencampuri pekerjaannya. Apalagi jika pekerjaan sepenting ini.

"Karena kau sedang sakit."

Jika ia memang sakit lalu apa hubungannya? Hinata hanya butuh istirahat beberapa jam saja untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit mendingan. Bahkan meskipun dalam keadaan sehatpun, Sasuke tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya.

"Lalu, hanya karena alasan itu Sasuke- _san_ mengirimnya begitu saja? Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku?" Hinata sangat yakin ia baru menyelesaikan setengah dari tugasnya.

Sasuke memang mengakui apa yang ia lakukan memang salah. Mengutak-atik laporan istrinya yang menurutnya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu lama melihat bagaimana kondisi Hinata saat ini. Singkat cerita, Sasuke membantunya. Ada dua alasan kenapa ia melakukannya. Pertama karena bidang itu merupakan keahliannya dan yang kedua karena ia bosan.

Berada di sebuah hotel tanpa melakukan apa-apa, membuat tangan Sasuke gatal. Beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang menggunung terlihat terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

"Tidak juga." Sasuke menghela nafas, melihat istrinya yang terbaring lemah tentu membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tidak tega. Hinata terlalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, memaksakan tubuh kelelahannya.

"Aku menyelesaikan sisa laporanmu." Sasuke berkata jujur dan hal ini semakin membuat suasana hati Hinata memburuk.

"Bukankah dalam perjanjian kita sepakat untuk tidak saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Maaf." Satu kata yang semakin membuat Hinata ingin mengamuk sekarang. Walaupun terdengar lirih, Hinata tidak peduli Sasuke tulus atau tidak saat mengucapkannya.

"Tapi setidaknya pikirkan kondisi tubuhmu sekarang, Hinata." Sasuke tentunya tidak akan membuat aset berharganya terluka sedikitpun. Mengesampingkan mungkin itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke begitu saja duduk di depan laptop untuk beberapa jam terakhir, meskipun laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Kau mutah berkali-kali, tubuhmu lemas, dan biar kutebak, kepalamu pasti pusing. Benarkan?"

Hinata bungkam. Suaminya seratus persen benar. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Mungkin untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi saja, Hinata tidak yakin tidak akan terjatuh.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Oleh karena itu aku minta maaf." Dua kali Sasuke minta maaf pada Hinata. Hanya pada Hinata. Selamanya Sasuke tidak pernah meminta maaf, orang lainlah yang selalu mengucapkan kata itu padanya.

Jika bukan karena Sasuke adalah partner bisn–suaminya, Hinata tidak akan segan-segan berteriak memarahinya. Hinata masih punya tata krama untuk tidak mencaci maki orang yang _katanya_ telah membantunya.

Dengan cepat Hinata kembali berbaring, kali ini selimut itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya juga berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin makan siang dulu sebelum tidur?"

Hinata sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak istrinya itu. Sasuke tahu pasti Hinata sedang merajuk sekarang. Dan bagi Sasuke, sikap Hinata kali ini sama seperti keponakannya yang kesal karena mainannya dirusak oleh temannya.

Melihat seringnya perubahan wajah Hinata, Sasuke semakin ingin tahu perihal istrinya.

.

.

.

Hinata memang masih lemas, tapi jika itu hanya duduk beberapa jam saja di pesawat tidak akan sampai membuatnya pingsan kembali. Keesokan harinya setelah perdebatan mereka, Hinata mendiamkan Sasuke atau bisa dikatakan setelah ia bangun sore itu. Perempuan duapuluh tujuh tahun itu masih marah pada suaminya. Dan semakin marah lagi saat dengan seenaknya Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menyeret Hinata ke bandara. Jadi jangan salahkan perempuan itu yang terus memasang wajah masam pada setiap tatapan suaminya yang mengarah padanya.

Dirinya yang sekarang begitu membenci sikap Sasuke, memperlakukannya seperti wanita lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hinata akan mencabut pernyataannya, ia sangat menyesal menikah dengan laki-laki di sampingnya ini.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Ayame _-san._ Bisa kau gantikan aku ke Okinawa? Tidak. Kau hanya memantau perkembangannya saja. Laporannya sudah ku kirim ke kantor pusat. Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan. Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu."

Hinata langsung menghubungi sekertarisnya saat baru menginjakkan kaki di bandara Narita. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu bersantai saat Okinawa kosong tanpa adanya penjagaan. Dan mengirim orang kepercayaannya adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Mengabaikan keberadaan suaminya yang tengah berdiri, Hinata langsung saja menarik kopernya, berjalan sedikit tergesa untuk segera mencapai pintu keluar bandara. Hinata sudah bersiap akan masuk ke sebuah taxi jika saja tangannya tidak kembali diseret Sasuke. Membawa tubuh lemasnya ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Sasuke bertanya saat mereka berada di mobil. Mengendarai dalam kecepatan sedang, Sasuke tidak ingin ada memar di pergelangan tangannya akibat cubitan Hinata. Walaupun tidak mungkin Hinata akan mencubitnya.

Hinata diam. Semua pertanyaan Sasuke tidak satupun ia jawab sejak kemarin.

"Aku ingin makan sushi."

Entah kenapa Hinata ingin mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa semua orang begitu suka dengan makanan amis itu?

"Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke hampir menyerah karena Hinata yang mendiamkannya. Tapi mengingat ia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya membuat Sasuke harus terus bersabar.

"Kita bisa makan dite–"

"Bisakah kita pulang?"

Suara dingin Hinata terdengar seperti suara penyanyi kelas dunia bagi Sasuke. Apa ini artinya mereka sudah saling gencatan senjata?

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Meskipun Hinata sedikit bersikap kurang sopan dengan bicara tanpa memandang suaminya, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baginya Hinata yang sudah mau bicara saja sudah untung. Mungkin untuk kedepannya Sasuke tidak akan lagi mencampuri urusan pekerjaan Hinata, tidak jika melihat istrinya semarah ini.

"Tentu."

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke arah apartemen mereka. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, mobil hitam itu sudah terpakir di _basement._ Sebagai seorang laki-laki, tentunya Sasuke membantu istrinya membawa koper. Tapi saat tangan besar itu hendak mengambil koper milik istrinya, tangan Hinata lebih dulu mengambil barang bawaannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Lagi-lagi suara itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung istrinya yang berjalan lebih dulu menuju apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

"Hinata, aku sudah pesan makan malam. Ayo mak–" Oniks milik Sasuke meleber saat membuka kamar milik istrinya. Mendapati Hinata yang kembali pingsan.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Sasuke berseru cukup keras untuk menyadarkan istrinya. Pipi tembam itu Sasuke tepuk perlahan.

"Eng..." Setidaknya usahanya berhasil, perlahan-lahan kesadaran Hinata mulai terkumpul.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong istrinya, membaringkan perlahan-lahan pada kasur queen-size milik Hinata. Hanya dalam dua hari saja, Sasuke merasa berat tubuh Hinata sedikit berkurang.

"Hinata, kita akan ke rumah sakit." Sasuke hendak mengambil jubah untuk menutupi tubuh kedinginan istrinya, jika saja tidak ada sebuah tarikan halus yang membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"Jangan membawaku ke rumah sakit." Suara Hinata terdengar begitu lirih saat mengucapkannya. Sasuke bisa melihat hanya untuk bicara saja nafas istrinya tersengal.

"Kau gila? Kau harus ke rumah sakit." Tindakan yang tepat untuk istrinya saat ini tidak lain membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kumohon, Sasuke- _san_. Jangan membawaku ke sana. _Onegai._ "

Kali ini, nafas Sasuke berasa berhenti untuk dua detik. Melihat bagaimana keadaan istrinya saat ini. Pipi memerah, rambut berantakan, piyama bagian atas yang dikancing asal, dan jangan lupakan dada istrinya yang naik turun karena sesak nafas. Ditambah dengan suara yang tedengar sangat menggoda di telinga Sasuke, sama persis yang Hinata gunakan saat memohon untuk menikahinya. Jika Sasuke tidak ingat keadaan istrinya yang sedang gawat darurat, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menindih tubuh langsing itu, mengabaikan isi kontrak yang telah mereka sepakati.

Sasuke segera tersadar, bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran mesum. Kondisi istrinya saat ini terbilang cukup serius. Mengalah dengan keputusan sepihak istrinya, setelah menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan _smartphone_ untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Karin, bisa kau ke apartemenku sekarang? Jangan lupa bawa peralatanmu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasuke segera berdiri saat melihat teman merahnya keluar dari kamar istrinya. Berjalan sedikit tergesa untuk menghampiri dokter cantik itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kondisinya seperti ini?" Dokter berkaca mata itu memandang tajam cinta pertamanya.

"Sekitar dua hari." Atau lebih.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa sebodoh ini." Karin bicara dengan nada tajam yang sering ia gunakan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke kesal, ia hanya sedikit tersinggung karena dikatai bodoh oleh temannya.

"Seharusnya kau langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Semua dokter pasti akan bicara seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mendengar perkataan istrinya dan langsung saja membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Rasa kesal dan tersinggungnya tidak seharusnya ia rasakan jika ia memang sebodoh ini.

"Kondisinya?" Pertanyaan yang masih membuat penasaran setengah mati. Jika Karin menyuruh untuk membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit sekarang, Sasuke tidak kembali bertanya pada istrinya. Biarlah istrinya nanti marah ataupun kembali mendiamkannya, asalkan perempuan itu sembuh Sasuke tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat, kau hanya menunggu istrimu sampai siuman." Sasuke kurang begitu memperhatikan adanya sedikit perubahan saat Karin menyebut kata _istrimu_ , yang menjadi fokus Sasuke adalah kondisi istrinya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Kenapa dia bisa sesakit itu?" Sasuke hanya melempar istrinya ke air laut, itupun hanya sebentar karena Hinata segera berdiri meninggalkannya yang juga terendam dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Kekebalan istrimu terbilang cukup lemah." Sasuke mendengarkan sepenuh hati perihal penyebab istrinya bisa drop seperti ini. "Bisa karena bawaan sejak lahir atau dulu ia kurang mendapat ASI dari ibunya."

"Kelelahan juga bisa menjadi pemicunya." Memang sebelum Hinata berangkat ke Okinawa, ia sering kali mendapati istrinya pulang larut. Mungkin sedikit banyak hal itu berpengaruh terhadap kondisi tubuh istrinya, selain air laut yang merendam tubuhnya.

"Tapi menurutku, tidak hanya hal itu. Istrimu kemungkinan besar sedang stress berat saat ini." Kalau hal ini Sasuke baru dengar. Memang pekerjaan milik istrinya terkadang bisa menimbulkan stress, tapi mengingat siapa Hyuuga Hinata, beban kerja seberat apapun tidak mungkin bisa menumbangkan Hyuuga dengan tekad baja itu.

Setangguh-tangguhnya Hyuuga yang Sasuke bicarakan sekarang, ia juga seorang perempuan. Dan untuk hal ini Sasuke hampir terlupa.

"Aku tidak membawa obat karena buru-buru. Jadi aku hanya menulis resepnya saja." Karin merobek kertas yang beberapa saat lalu ia tulisi. Memberikan pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya masih terperangkap pada lamunannya.

"Sepertinya memiliki istri membuat Uchiha Sasuke berubah banyak, eh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama aku mengenalmu, aku belum pernah melihatmu begitu khawatir pada _teman-teman_ kencanmu."

Sasuke menyeringai, temannya yang satu ini sepertinya sudah lama mengenalnya. "Dia _istri_ ku, bukan _teman_ kencanku, Karin."

"Terserah." Karin juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali datang dengan sebuah kompres. Kain dingin itu Sasuke letakkan pada dahi Hinata, sebelumnya menyingkirkan dulu poni indigo istrinya. Suhu tubuhnya memang tidak sepanas tadi, tapi setelah Karin menyuntikkan obat, Hinata belum sadar sama sekali.

Mata hitam Sasuke entah mengapa mengarah pada bibir merah istrinya yang sedikit terbuka. Ada sebuah rintihan lirih yang berhasil Sasuke dengar. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin jelas. Istrinya seperti mengigau memanggil nama seseorang.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, hati Sasuke seakan mencelos setelah dengan jelas siapa nama yang istrinya gumamkan. Bagi Sasuke sendiri, ia masih belum tahu apa perasaan yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _...ba...Kiba..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **hellow minna-san, ketemu lagi dg saya. gmn menurut minna-san tentang ch ini? kalo menurut saya alurnya cepet, sengaja memang saya buat bgt biar cepet selesai. hehehehe**

 **langsung aja balasan ripiu:**

 **aisyaeva:** maaf baru update sekarang, hehehe. Arigatou sudah menyemangati, saya merasa seterong

 **putri94:** benar, hina ambisius banget disini. makasih udah suka dengan fic saya ini :D

 **Miyuchin2307:** alasan sasu sama hina nikah mungkin akan saya jelaskan di chap dpn #spoileralert. kalo permintaan mikoto mungkin gak segera jadi kenyataan, ingat ini masih mungkin, terima kasih sudah mau riview :D

 **hiru nesaan:** next chappie a.k.a. this chap udah saya panjangin, meskipun hanya sedikit. saya sebenarnya bingung caranya buat adegan sweet sasuhina, soalnya di awal mereka udah serius, beda sama fic saya satunya, disini sasuhina udah dewasa jadi menurut saya agak susah. maaf jadi curhat.

 **mprill Uchiga:** moment sweetnya nunggu mereka udah saling terbuka kali ya #spoileralert

 **Green Oshu:** hontou desu ka?! saya waktu itu lagi mampet ide, jadinya apa yang baru aja terlintas langsung aja saya tulis, seperti di chap ini. terimakasih udah mau riview :D

 **:** this chap menurut saya kurang ada sweetnya, tp menurut ind-san apa udah kelihatan? # .

 **aminatazzahra:** hina saya buat lebih workholic drpd sasu, apa menurut anda chap ini masih zona aman? kalo saya ...

 **:** saya suka ada review seperti ini, review jens-san merupakan review yang paling saya takutkan saat saya buat chap 5, saya selalu berpikir perubahan pd hina terlalu signifikan, tp itu tentunya ada penjelasannya. tp dugaan anda memang benar kok XD, hina sedikit berubah krn ia sadar jika yg ngajak nikah kan dia, dg kata lain hina ngerasa sedikit ngerasa tanggungjawab. meskipun hina skrg di kubu uchiha, hina hanya bersikap senetral mungkin itu, jika ada yg ingin ditanyakan silakan... tp please jangan buat author kasih spoiler kebanyakan T_T #justjoking

 **HipHipHuraHura:** semi m? author gak kuat, tp kalo nyerempet dikit sih gak papa #nosebleed

 **lovely sasuhina:** kalo chap ini apa kelihatan? twin? good idea. soal misi tunggu chap depan.

 **Guest:** rate m? authornya pasti nosebleed pas buatnya

 **Allyelsasals:** aye sir! ^_^7

 **Ana:** saya usahakan buat banyak :D

 **Theabus:** saya juga envy, pengen punya pacar kayak sasu #authormasihjomblo

 **HaNa:** hallo, selamat bergabung. gaara udah author setting jadi obat nyamuk b*igon buat hubungan sasuhina #

 **Ilminursaskia:** terima kasih, ratenya tetap stay di T kok, tentu aja author bakalan buat mereka fall in love :D

 **Asparagusgus:** di chap ini juga belum lho, gaara keluarnya nanti aja sama author sekalian

 **Win:** aaayeeee sir!

 **key chan:** salam kenal juga key-san, saya michio. tentu saja akan saya lanjut #semangat45

 **Park Eun Hyun:** iya sasu, tiba-tiba nongol aja :D, arigatou udah nyemangati saya

 **Sekian dulu dari saya, terima kasih yang sudah mau review, fav, dan follow fic saya**

 **Ja adios**


End file.
